


Monstruos Dolidos (o un sueño de dioses)

by Jadhy666 (Lumeriel), Lumeriel



Category: Aztec Religion, Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, Historical References, M/M, Modern Era, Mythology - Freeform, Other character mentioned - Freeform, Reincarnation - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, human sacrifices
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: Es el siglo XXI y seres antiguos caminan entre nosotros. Algunos recuerdan un pasado más hermoso, en el que fueran señores del mundo y civilizaciones enteras se regían por su capricho; otros, en cambio, solo echan de menos a alguien.Una historia Tezcatlipoca x Quetzalcóatl.Muerdo historias humanasque nunca han sido comprendidas,olvidadas…Junta tu monstruo dolido con el míoNunca me lleves a templos perdidosAy amor, hazme creer que todo es verdadAy amor, hazme brincar sobre el marSomos… sombras… en tiempos… perdidosSombras en tiempos perdidos, Caifanes
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Comments: 58
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: este fic no está relacionado directamente con la serie animada Onyx Equinox, aunque agradezco que esa serie me llevara de regreso a las leyendas que leí cuando niña. Tengo cierta tendencia a amar las mitologías antiguas y a elegir favoritos en cada una, así como a tener parejas que casi nunca son populares (es el caso de mi Apolo x Hermes, nacido de una historia original en la que trabajo, o mi Uriel x Astaroth y Lucifer x Gabriel)
> 
> Nota 2: Espero que disfruten la selección de canciones que hice para el fic. Deben de ser dos por capítulo, una al inicio y otra al final. Y como siempre, toda sugerencia es bienvenida.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**** **_My Inmortal, Evanescence_ **

****

La música demasiado alta hacía vibrar ligeramente los cristales del establecimiento. Los jóvenes se agrupaban en torno a una mesa, intercambiando comentarios vulgares a gritos mientras jugaban con sus teléfonos. Una de las chicas se recostó encima de su compañero más cercano para tomarse una selfie con morros de pez y al revisar la imagen en Instagram, se percató al fin del hombre sentado solo junto a la ventana. A pesar de estar usando una gorra negra que le ocultaba parte del rostro, lo que quedaba a la vista era suficiente para comprobar que era un joven hermoso, como salido de una revista. La chica se puso en pie de inmediato y revisó su aspecto en la pantalla del móvil para echar a andar en dirección a la mesa.

—Olvídalo, muchacha.

La joven se quedó petrificada, observando a la mujer que acababa de cruzarse en su camino como surgida del aire.

—¿Qué…?

—No tienes chance ahí —insistió la mujer y sus ojos negros destellaron con reflejados dorados, como los de los gatos —. Ni tú… ni nadie en este cuchitril.

—¿Estás loca, vieja? —logró al fin inquirir la chica, recorriendo a la otra con una mirada que quiso ser desdeñosa y solo consiguió expresar envidia —. Tú no tienes chance con ese macho; pero yo…

—Tú eres solo un bocadito de carne que él no se dignaría ni mirar. Las ha tenido mil veces más bellas. Y no, tontita, no me lo estoy reservando para mí. Ahora, vuelve a jugar con tus amiguitos: son de tu liga. Estoy segura de que tu idea de pasarlo bien no incluye sangre en la receta.

La chica frunció el ceño, pero luego de un instante, sus ojos se agrandaron, con el más absoluto terror. Sin insistir, giró sobre los talones y regresó junto a sus amigos.

La mujer la contempló cuchichear con dos de los chicos antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a la mesa donde el joven atractivo seguía solo. Tiró de la silla frente a él y se sentó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—¿Tu forma de ayudarme es hacerme pasar por psicópata? —inquirió él, y su voz era como su belleza: oscura y tentadora.

Ella sonrió, divertida.

—Buenas noches, Tezca —saludó con tono semejante a un arrullo —. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Solo unos años, Mictecacíhuatl; solo unos años.

—¿Viniste a celebrar el Día de Muertos en casa? —preguntó la Señora de los Huesos, suavemente.

Tezcatlipoca se reclinó en su asiento para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Tengo algo que celebrar? —fue su amarga respuesta.

Mictecacíhuatl se mordió el labio inferior.

—Por una vez, me gustaría poder darte una respuesta que te hiciera feliz.

El otro desvió la vista, fijándola en la calle visible a través del vidrio. Afuera, comenzaba a llover.

—¿No es gracioso? —comentó al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Que llueva sin la ayuda de Tláloc? —sugirió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que quedemos vivos los dioses de la muerte.

Mictecacíhuatl hizo un mohín y se removió en el asiento, incómoda.

—No te queda nada ser este tipo melancólico. Sobrevivimos porque regimos aspectos de la vida humana que no pueden desaparecer. La muerte es parte inherente de la humanidad: así la crearon, ¿lo olvidaste?

—La vida es parte inherente de la humanidad.

—Pero los humanos veneran a la muerte con mayor facilidad. Y tú, Tezcatlipoca, no eres precisamente un dios fúnebre. A pesar de todo.

Los ojos de él volvieron a buscarla y la vieja luz dorada los iluminó, enviando una cálida nostalgia al vientre de la diosa.

—Y ¿qué soy, si no?

—Eres… el dios de la tentación y la belleza. Los humanos siempre serán débiles ante la belleza.

—No es así como me recuerdan los humanos.

—Los humanos nos imaginan de muchas formas que no son reales —suspiró ella, jugando con el collar de cuentas de hueso que rodeaba su cuello elegante.

Con el cabello corto a la altura de la mandíbula, Mictecacíhuatl, Guardiana de los preciados Huesos y del paso al otro mundo, parecía solo una mujer en sus treinta, una exquisita mujer mortal. Sus largas uñas rojas trazaron una de las cuentas del collar antes de que apoyara las manos sobre la mesa, suavemente.

—Hice todo eso de lo que me acusan los hombres —insistió Tezcatlipoca y el orgullo se filtró en su tono sombrío.

—Lo sé. Pero no eres el monstruo que ellos conservan en sus leyendas. Al menos, no eres ‘solo’ ese monstruo.

—Micte…

—O no estarías aquí, esperando por alguien que no regresará jamás.

…………………………

La calle estaba iluminada. Había dejado de llover y la gente había vuelto a encender las guirnaldas y lámparas. Cada año, las decoraciones aumentaban, los humanos buscaban nuevas formas de celebrar, incluso si mantenían vivas las tradiciones más antiguas.

Era el primer día de las fiestas humanas. Durante casi una semana, los mortales recordarían a sus muertos, les harían un espacio a la mesa, reirían y bailarían con ellos como si siguieran aquí… y algunos lo estaban, admitió Tezcatlipoca.

El dios de la noche recorrió la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. En otro tiempo, hubiese elegido ser invisible, pasar desapercibido entre los humanos que reían y sacaban mesas y sillas a la calle para llenarlas de dulces y bebidas. No esta noche. Durante años, Tezcatlipoca había evitado estar en estas tierras cuando llegaban las festividades. Durante años, había evitado los recuerdos.

Algunos espíritus llegaban a la festividad –se dibujaban entre trazos de humo y suave luz, se desprendían de los muros, se deslizaban entre los vivos y se inclinaban sobre el pan de muerto con expresión anhelante. Cuando el dios pasó entre ellos, los espíritus voltearon a verle y sus expresiones se transformaron de la añoranza al temor, a la reverencia, a la admiración. Tezcatlipoca no se detuvo para mirar a los muertos: no eran suyos –ni siquiera los guerreros que tanto tiempo atrás iban a festejar a Omeyocán. Para muchos de aquellos muertos, él había sido más un demonio que un dios que venerar… y no se arrepentía. Nunca fue un dios de flores y danzas festivas. Nunca fue un señor generoso y risueño, al punto de que los extranjeros le identificaron con su peor pesadilla, con el mismo líder del mal, el diablo.

Una sonrisa curvó su boca, elevando la comisura y los muertos más cercanos retrocedieron, desviando la mirada con terror.

De repente, Tezcatlipoca se detuvo en seco. Un destello de plata cruzó sus humanos ojos oscuros y la sonrisa en sus labios se congeló en una mueca.

Quetzalcóatl. Incluso si lo habían olvidado, los mortales seguían haciendo ridículas figuras de papel y cartón de un dios en el que no creían, un dios al que habían abandonado.

La cólera hizo llamear los ojos de Tezcatlipoca. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo se atrevían a adornar sus casas, sus ridículas e insignificantes casas mortales, con un muñeco de porquería que no alcanzaba a dar una ligera, estúpida idea de quien fuera…?

Quien fuera y ya no más.

La comprensión cortó a través de su pecho como un puñal de obsidiana.

Ya no más…

…………………………..

_Tezcatlipoca descendió en medio del salón. Con el dorso del antebrazo, limpió la sangre que corría por su rostro crispado en una mueca de rabia. La batalla había durado horas y sin su auxilio, los mexicas habrían perdido. Los invasores seguían llevando la ventaja en esta guerra, con sus armas con poder de fuego y sus armaduras de metal._

_Siseando furioso, caminó de un lado a otro. Los fieles disminuían. Las ofrendas disminuían. Muchos mortales rehuían la deuda del sacrificio por temor a ser castigados por sus amos blancos. Sin sacrificios, el poder de los dioses disminuía. Tezcatlipoca había visto cómo los dioses menos importantes, los más débiles, se desvanecían, dejaban de ser. Poco a poco, la escasez de poder comenzaba a afectar a los dioses más poderosos. Algunos –como Huitzilopochtli y él mismo – seguían siendo invocados por los que no se rendían, por los que clamaban venganza, por los que seguían ofreciendo su sangre en pago por la existencia que les fuera dada; pero otros…_

_Se detuvo en medio de la estancia, escuchando el silencio de su casa, sin las risas de sus esposas, sin los cantos de sus amantes, sin el repiqueteo de tambores… Echó la cabeza atrás._

_El pulso de poder pasó sobre su cuerpo como el soplo del viento, como una caricia. Reconociéndolo, giró en el lugar y sus ojos se dilataron, fijos en la silueta recargada contra la jamba de la entrada._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió._

_El otro dios solo esbozó una suave sonrisa y dio un paso en su dirección; sin embargo, en cuanto se apartó de la pared, su cuerpo delgado vaciló y sus piernas se doblaron, arrastrándole al piso._

_Tezcatlipoca saltó hacia él y rodeándole con sus musculosos brazos, le sostuvo contra su pecho mientras descendía de rodillas. Contra su cuerpo, en su abrazo, Quetzalcóatl semejaba un adolescente de huesos frágiles, vencido por el sueño._

_—Ehécatl… —llamó Tezcatlipoca con urgencia._

_Los párpados espolvoreados de azul y oro de Quetzalcóatl se agitaron antes de elevarse con pesadez. Sus ojos dorados, cruzados por estrelladas pupilas oblongas, se fijaron en el rostro de su hermano mayor._

_—Has… estado en combate —señaló con esfuerzo, su voz rasposa y baja._

_Tezcatlipoca casi se avergonzó de la sangre que comenzaba a manchar las ropas blancas del otro dios._

_—Tú… ¿Dónde has estado? —reclamó, ignorando el remolino de emociones en su vientre —. No respondiste al llamado de Huitzilopochtli. Ni al mío. Has…_

_—Mhm… estoy aquí, Tezcatzin._

_El dios de la noche frunció el ceño. Cuando la comprensión se abrió paso en su mente, apretó la mandíbula, furioso._

_—No —rugió —. No, Quetzalcóatl, ¡no!_

_Sus nervudos brazos de guerrero estrujaron el cuerpo frágil hasta que un suave crujido de huesos rompió el silencio que tensaba el aire. Quetzalcóatl no se quejó. Suavemente, inclinó la cabeza atrás y entreabrió los labios en un suspiro inaudible._

_—No hay… necesidad de dioses benévolos cuando… llega la guerra —canturreó en un susurro —. No hay necesidad… de dioses de la vida, de la luz… No soy… un guerrero… y si soy un dios misericordioso, ¿por qué demando sangre?_

_—¿Qué mierda hablas, Quetzalcóatl? —gritó Tezcatlipoca, sacudiéndolo con violencia._

_El otro dios sonrió débilmente, con un leve vestigio de su antigua astucia._

_—Es lo que dicen los sacerdotes del dios blanco. No le sirvo a los que luchan… y no le sirvo a los que se rinden. Ya… no soy… un di…_

_—¡Cállate! —Le cubrió la boca con una mano manchada de sangre —. Cállate, idiota. Eres un dios. Siempre serás un dios. Vinimos juntos al mundo, ¿recuerdas? Somos el equilibrio, las fuerzas que mantienen el ciclo del mundo. No puedes… no puedes…_

_Inclinó la cabeza, descansando la frente contra la de su hermano. Con los ojos apretadamente cerrados, se mordió los labios, negándose a formular las palabras._

_Luego de unos segundos, aflojó la mano con que cubría la parte inferior del rostro de Quetzalcóatl y deslizó los dedos, trazando los labios entreabiertos en una caricia imperceptible._

_—Tú no seguirás mi destino, Tezcatzin._

_Se echó atrás para mirarlo. Quetzalcóatl sonreía con dulzura, con los párpados medio entornados, observándolo a través de largas pestañas plateadas._

_—Eres… todo aquello que nuestra gente nunca dejará de ser. Eres la belleza y el peligro de la noche… el dulce veneno de la tentación… el espejo en que siempre verán sus dones y maldiciones… Tú no morirás, Tezcatlipoca, hermano mío, corazón mío._

_Tezcatlipoca abrió los ojos, aturdido. El helado roce en su mejilla desató una descarga de calor y electricidad que hizo arder su sangre._

_—No te rindas —ordenó entre dientes —. No te rindas, Quetzalcóatl. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Sangre? ¿Sacrificios? Ten-ten los míos… ten mi sangre…_

_Se llevó el antebrazo a la boca y desgarró el interior de su muñeca con los dientes. La sangre manó oscura y caliente, salpicando el rostro y el pecho del dios en su regazo. Presionó la herida contra los labios de Quetzalcóatl, que no se movieron mientras el dios le contemplaba con compasión._

_—No me mires así —siseó, presionando su brazo con más fuerza —. ¡No me mires así! ¡Toma mi sangre! ¡Toma mi vida! ¡Mi poder!_

_Sus rugidos estremecieron el silencio del salón. Apartando al fin su muñeca de la boca cerrada de Quetzalcóatl, hundió los dedos en sus cabellos sueltos y unió sus frentes._

_—No te rindas —suplicó con voz ronca —. No me dejes._

_Se estremeció cuando los dedos de Quetzalcóatl ascendieron hasta sus hombros para acabar entrelazándose en su nuca, entre sus cabellos oscuros._

_—Un día… cuando el mundo sea rehecho… danzaré bajo las estrellas para ti, hermano mío… corazón mío._

_Tezcatlipoca alzó la cabeza y reclamó en un beso hambriento la boca que susurraba la promesa. Sus lenguas se encontraron, enredándose, por primera vez desde el inicio del mundo._

_Con sus bocas unidas, Tezcatlipoca sintió cuando el poder abandonó por completo a Quetzalcóatl, cuando el último suspiro se derramó en sus labios, cuando solo sostuvo un cuerpo helado y sin alma que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Se aferró a ese vestigio del hermano que amara más allá de su propia carne y sangre desde el inicio del tiempo… hasta que solo retuvo en sus garras crispadas plumas verdes y rojas teñidas de su propia sangre._

_Apretando las delicadas plumas contra su pecho, Tezcatlipoca echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió su rabia y su amor en una promesa contra la humanidad._

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti_

**_…_ **

_sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di_

**** **_Desde mi cielo, Mago de Oz_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_I make my journey through eternity_

_I keep the memory of you and me_

_Inside_

**** **_Inmortality, Celine Dion – Bee Gees_ **

****

****

A medida que la tarde avanzaba, mayor era el ambiente festivo. Más y más altares se ubicaban a las puertas de las casas, en la calle, en las salas profusamente iluminadas. La gente se movía en grupos, se saludaba y se enfrascaba en conversaciones banales sobre los nietos, los estudios de los hijos, los planes para el fin de semana… para deslizarse poco a poco a las anécdotas del difunto cuya fotografía ocupaba el altar, a los resabios que no se echaban de menos, a todo lo que quedó por hacer cuando se fue.

Sentado bajo un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y los brazos descansando en las rodillas dobladas, Tezcatlipoca contemplaba indiferente el pequeño pueblo. La gente no le prestó mucha atención cuando atravesó las calles con la capucha de la sudadera echada sobre la cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos. Era solo un joven más de los que paseaban sin rumbo fijo, ignorando la tradición familiar.

Desde el poco elevado cerro, vio las luces de las calles encenderse gradualmente y la música empezó a sonar: diez canciones diferentes mezclándose, uniendo generaciones y gustos.

Tezcatlipoca frunció la boca: nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cómo los mortales, que no sabían convivir, se unían para celebrar la muerte con tanta disposición. Con un suspiro, el dios echó la cabeza atrás y fijó la vista en el cielo.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba aquí. No tenía idea de por qué le habían hecho atravesar el mundo, regresar a la tierra que había querido dejar atrás cuando se convenció de que no le daría lo que deseaba. Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando recibió la llamada.

—Casi no te reconozco. Has asumido una apariencia interesante… hermano.

Tezcatlipoca volteó el rostro para encontrarse con un hombre alto, de cortos cabellos color miel y barba en punta. El recién llegado se reclinaba contra el costado del árbol con un brazo extendido y cuando la luz del ocaso se reflejó en sus ojos, estos destellaron como piedras tornasoladas, como las alas inquietas de un colibrí.

—Huitzilopochtli —le nombró el dios sin mostrar sorpresa —. Tú, en cambio, luces justo cómo te recuerdo de hace cien años.

El dios de la guerra alzó una ceja y se apartó del tronco. Dio unos pasos y se dejó caer suavemente junto a su hermano mayor.

—Cien años, ¿eh? Es un chingo de años, ¿no crees? ¿No echabas de menos tu hogar?

—Este no es mi hogar —replicó Tezcatlipoca sin pensar.

Huitzilopochtli entrecerró los ojos. Incluso si todos eran hermanos, si habían nacido de Ometéotl por igual al inicio del mundo, Huitzilopochtli y Xipe Tótec habían estado siempre fuera de la extraña conexión que unía a Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcóatl. Rivales y complementarios, el mayor y el menor de los hermanos habían creado y destruido el mundo cuatro veces antes del Quinto Sol, habían creado la tierra, habían conducido las vidas humanas con su juegos y apuestas. Huitzilopochtli sabía todo esto como también lo supiera Xipe Tótec y también sabía que, aunque la ausencia de sus dos hermanos dejara un vacío en su pecho, no se comparaba con lo que el desvanecimiento de Quetzalcóatl provocara en Tezcatlipoca.

Durante más de cien años, Tezcatlipoca había querido destruir a la humanidad que dejara de adorar a su hermano menor. Durante más de cien años, el dios desató su ira y su dolor en los que una vez fueran su sustento… solo para detenerse en el último momento, vencido por el recuerdo del amor que el idiota de Quetzalcóatl profesaba a los estúpidos mortales. Y por el amor de un dios que dejaran morir, la humanidad había sido salvada.

—Esta sigue siendo tu tierra, Yayauhqui —le recordó con calma.

Una risa amarga estremeció los hombros de Tezcatlipoca.

—Lo es, supongo.

—La tierra está feliz por tu regreso, hermano —insistió Huitzilopochtli —. ¿No lo sientes?

Tezcatlipoca escogió no responder. Por supuesto que había sentido los estremecimientos del suelo a su paso, las cuerdas de poder que se elevaban para abrazarle, el viento que intentaba descubrir sus cabellos, el rocío que se pegaba a sus labios como una ofrenda de bienvenida… pero por mucho que la tierra le recordara y se alegrara de su regreso, él no podía compartir esa felicidad.

—¿Te escondes aquí todo el año?

Huitzilopochtli no mostró enojo por el cambio de tema. Desviando la mirada al pueblo a los pies del cerro, permitió que una sonrisa entreabriera sus labios delgados.

—La mayor parte del año, sí. Es un lugar tranquilo.

—Es el culo del mundo —masculló Tezcatlipoca, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un sitio agradable, Tezcatlipoca. Hay silencio y risas de verdad. Se escuchan más claramente los ruegos y las canciones.

Ahora sí Tezcatlipoca se volteó a observarlo con interés.

—Te ruegan. Ellos te siguen invocando.

—No exactamente como antes; pero sí, un poco me invocan aún. Vivo en sus leyendas, en sus recuerdos… en su orgullo de gente y de pueblo. Tú también…

—Soy un demonio. Soy el dios del mal y de la oscuridad. Por supuesto que me recuerdan y me veneran: la humanidad es malvada.

—Estoy seguro de que nuestro hermano no creó a los humanos malvados —frunció el ceño el menor.

De inmediato, Huitzilopochtli se arrepintió de haber traído a Quetzalcóatl a colación. Tezcatlipoca se puso en pie tan de repente que la máscara mortal del dios colibrí onduló, dejando ver resquicios de la piel azul, los cabellos oscuros adornados por plumas, los dibujos verde jade corriendo por rostro y brazos.

—No —rugió Tezcatlipoca roncamente —. Por supuesto que ese idiota no los creó malvados. Pero les dio voluntad para elegir y esos… malditos eligieron.

—No todos los mortales son malos, ¿sabes? Hay… bondad en ellos. Es como si de tanto vivir entre ellos, ya no los conocieras.

—No vivo entre ellos. No quiero conocerlos. No me interesan los humanos. Por mí, los hubiese destruido hace siglos.

—Ometéotl no estaría feliz con eso.

El dios jaguar entrecerró los ojos ligeramente al tiempo que se volteaba frente a él y le observaba desde lo alto, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Nunca ha intervenido en lo que hacemos. Ya antes la humanidad ha sido exterminada…

—Ahora no está Quetzalcóatl para rehacerla. Y esta humanidad es todo lo que queda sobre la tierra de lo que él creó. No eres el único que echa en falta a nuestro hermano.

Tezcatlipoca descruzó los brazos lentamente. Echando la cabeza atrás, tomó aire y lo dejó ir en volutas de humo oscuro apenas visibles.

—No creí que fueran sentimentales.

—Yo tampoco lo creía… hasta que te hizo venir.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieren que celebremos juntos el día de muertos y recordemos a los que no están? —preguntó con una carcajada seca.

—Tal vez. Tal vez solo quiere que estemos juntos de nuevo en nuestro hogar. Tal vez tiene otros planes —. Se puso en pie con calma y avanzó hasta el borde de la sombra proyectada por el árbol: a sus pies, el jolgorio del poblado se elevaba hacia el cielo —. El mundo está cambiando cada vez más aprisa, Tezcatlipoca. ¿No lo sientes en tus venas? ¿En tu piel? Tal vez sí está llegando el momento de cambios más grandes.

_…cuando el mundo sea rehecho…_

No, no podía ser. Huitzilopochtli no podía estarse refiriendo a eso.

La euforia hizo latir su corazón al punto que lo sintió golpear las costillas. Pulsos de poder se desataron en torno a sus puños, ascendiendo por sus brazos, incontrolados.

—¿Un nuevo sol? —aventuró con cautela, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en mantener la máscara mortal.

—No lo sé —suspiró Huitzilopochtli —. No sabría decirte. No es como si me hablaran, después de todo. Pero hay rumores… rumores de algunos que han sido vistos… Tlazoltéotl… Xilonen…

Tezcatlipoca abrió los ojos al tiempo que giraba hacia su hermano.

—No sería la primera vez que se esparcen esos rumores. ¿Por qué ahora parecerían ciertos? ¿Por qué ahora nuestros padres los considerarían?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —se encogió de hombros el otro —. Tú y Quetzalcóatl eran los más cercanos a ellos. Ve y pregúntales. Pregúntales por qué ahora parece importante escuchar esos comentarios, por qué te hicieron venir a casa cuando los rumores se riegan por todo el mundo.

—No los había escuchado.

—Estás tan ocupado vengándote de la raza que acabó con nuestro dominio que ni siquiera prestas atención cuando uno de nosotros te llama.

Había resentimiento en el tono del más joven; pero Tezcatlipoca decidió ignorarlo. Nunca habían sido muy unidos –aliados, socios… tal vez; pero siempre fue Quetzalcóatl quien actuó de lazo entre ellos, yendo de uno a otro, danzando entre sus hermanos como un viento juguetón que no pudiese estarse quieto. Por costumbre más que por defensa, enterró el dolor en lo profundo de su alma y giró frente a su hermano menor.

—¿Van a responderme esta vez?

Huitzilopochtli hizo una mueca irritada y pateó el suelo como si otra vez fuera un adolescente con colibríes revoloteando en torno a su cabeza.

—Pregúntales tú mismo.

…………………………..

_—Debes conservar la calma, hijo mío._

_La voz dual, mezcla de cenzontle y rumor de gruta, se derramó en el salón circular, inundando la estancia como una marea lenta. Antes, el suave murmullo parental había bastado para controlar el ansia de muerte y dolor que incendiaba sus entrañas; pero no hoy._

_—¡Tu hijo está muerto! —rugió, revolviéndose contra la intangible caricia que buscaba rozar sus cabellos manchados de sangre —. ¡Muerto! ¡Ido para siempre! ¿Por qué debería estar calmado? ¿Por qué no están desplomándose el cielo y todas las estrellas sobre quienes lo abandonaron?_

_—Si los humanos son destruidos, tú también te desvanecerás —la voz de Ometecuhtli predominó en esta ocasión, el murmullo de Omecíhuatl apenas audible._

_Una mueca de ira contrajo sus labios, desnudando los colmillos._

_—Acabaré por desvanecerme o enloquecer de todos modos —señaló roncamente —. No puede existir un principio sin su equilibrio… y no me creaste de tu corazón para existir sin el que nació de tu cabeza. Necesito…_

_Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, con el regusto de la sangre que dejaran los gritos de dolor e impotencia. No precisaba hablar: su padre-madre conocía su corazón como nadie, como el mismo Quetzalcóatl no llegara a hacerlo jamás._

_—Lo que Iztac es no puede ser contenido en un cuerpo, en una imagen. Mi hijo vive en el mundo que creó contigo._

_Tezcatlipoca se mordió la lengua. No quería reflexiones de sabiduría. No quería enseñanzas. No quería palabras vacías para distraer su dolor._

_—Destruiré al hombre blanco —decretó con torva expresión, irguiéndose al fin, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran con la decisión asentándose en su sangre._

_—Ese no es el camino. El mundo cambia, hijo mío. Cambia fuera de tu control. Es el suave caos que provoca el viento cuando agita el maíz en los campos y la espuma en la costa. No puedes ir en su contra. Sigue el camino que se abre ante ti y perdurarás para ver cambiar las estrellas._

_Frunció el ceño. Elevando las manos crispadas delante de sí, las contempló durante unos segundos –cual si aún pudiera ver en ellas las suaves plumas._

_—¿Va a volver?_

_Con la mirada fija en sus manos vacías, esperó una respuesta._

_—¿Va a volver? —insistió más alto._

_—¡¿Va a volver?! —demandó en un rugido que hizo sangrar sus ojos y sus oídos._

_…………………….._

Ometéotl no le respondió esa vez. Ni las siguientes en que preguntó año tras año si su hermano volvería. Finalmente, supuso que su padre se había cansado de intentar hacerle razonar. Aunque en ocasiones pensaba que era la forma en que el dios primordial usara para mantenerle en vilo, aplazando año tras año, siglo tras siglo, el exterminio de la humanidad.

La noche había caído al fin y su magia brumosa se adhería a la piel de Tezcatlipoca. Los mortales festejaban. La música se escuchaba mezclada con risas. De vez en cuando, alguien cantaba con más sentimiento que talento.

Una fiesta para los muertos.

Tezcatlipoca se detuvo a la puerta del cementerio y contempló las luces que iluminaban la mayoría de las tumbas. Muchas bóvedas habían sido adornadas y aunque la fiesta más importante sería el último día –cuando los mortales vendrían a cenar con los seres queridos y a dejar obsequios – algunas familias se encontraban agrupadas en torno a las tumbas, charlando y riendo como si fuera pleno día.

—Tal vez debería hacerte un altar —masculló entrecerrando los ojos —. ¿Poner una estatuilla tuya?... Cenar contigo e imaginar que cuentas tus estúpidos chistes de sabiondo. Tal vez debería fingir que nunca te fuiste, idiota —concluyó con un suspiro antes de girar en los talones y comenzar a alejarse del camposanto.

Sus piernas se quedaron rígidas, cual si se hubiesen vuelto piedra unida a la tierra. Su corazón se tornó pesado y cayó a su estómago antes de subir a atorarse en su garganta. Con la mandíbula apretada, ignoró que su máscara humana se desvanecía, dejando a la vista su piel negra, sus ojos de plata oscura, su pierna descarnada y huesuda, el espejo sobre su pecho… Y era en el espejo que se reflejaba lo imposible tanto como en los ojos dilatados del dios.

A poco más de unos veinte pasos –el cabello oscuro cayendo en rizos sobre hombros y espalda, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros que delineaban sus piernas de atleta, la piel morena cubierta de suave transpiración, en su preferida forma humana –Quetzalcóatl bailaba.

_…darling, you look perfect tonight_

**_Perfect, Ed Sheeran_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí_

**_No me enseñaste, Thalía_ **

****

_El perfume de dulces y aceites aromáticos era sofocante. Sus pulmones ardían y su visión estaba enrojecida. Su piel negra brillaba suavemente, cubierta una fina capa de sudor. Mezclado a los olores de los manjares y bebidas, el perfume de sangre y sexo inundaba sus sentidos, obligándole a dilatar las fosas nasales._

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tendido sobre las pieles lustrosas, echó la cabeza atrás cuando unos labios escalaron de su pecho a su cuello, demorándose en el pulso errante en su garganta. Una mano de largas uñas descendió por su abdomen, dibujando suaves círculos hacia su sexo medio duro. Separó los muslos, doblando una pierna y un corto gruñido brotó de sus labios contraídos cuando los delgados dedos rozaron la cabeza de su verga. Casi de inmediato, unos labios carnosos y dulces reclamaron su boca. Se dejó llevar por los sinuosos movimientos de la lengua contra su paladar y sus dientes. Cuando la otra persona retrocedió, un hilo de saliva destelló entre sus bocas, uniéndoles aún. La mano que jugueteaba con su sexo un momento antes ahora sostenía la gruesa columna de carne con firmeza, subiendo y bajando._

_—Tienes visita —ronroneó una voz en su oído._

_Abrió los ojos para encontrar el rostro de Tlazoltéotl cerniéndose sobre él con una sonrisa burlona. La diosa hizo un puchero con sus labios teñidos de rojo y con la punta del dedo índice, le empujó por la barbilla para obligarle a voltear la cabeza._

_Sus pupilas se dilataron y su visión se hizo repentinamente clara al distinguir la silueta recostada contra la columna. Sin un segundo pensamiento, empujó la mano que atendía su sexo y el cuerpo que descansaba contra su costado para ponerse en pie. Se tambaleó un poco mientras atravesaba el salón, pasando sobre cuerpos sudorosos y gimientes._

_—Quetzalcóatl… —lo nombró al llegar ante él._

_El otro dios se volteó al fin. Sus ojos dorados no se distrajeron ni por un instante en la escena de lujuria y desenfreno que se desarrollaba tras ellos._

_—Tlazopilli —sonrió Quetzalcóatl mostrando sus delgados colmillos y la punta de su lengua bífida._

_Tezcatlipoca fue consciente del calor que descendía a su bajo vientre, con sus ojos de plata oscura fijos en esa sonrisa tranquila._

_—¿Qué quieres? —exigió, irguiéndose en su superior estatura, mostrando orgulloso su desnudez —. ¿Te sentías solo en las Mansiones? ¿Viniste porque no soportas no tener nada de atención en estos días? ¿No tienes quien te haga quedar en ridículo mientras estoy celebrando?_

_—Vine a felicitarte, hermano mío —declaró el menor con suavidad._

_—¿Felicitarme? —repitió, suspicaz._

_—Es tu fiesta. Los mortales alaban tu nombre en todas nuestras tierras. Tu deleite es la bendición de nuestros devotos. Vine a desearte un hermoso año, hermano mío, Tlazopilli._

_La voz se atascó en la garganta de Tezcatlipoca, como un licor espeso y ardiente. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo delgado, ataviado con ropas blancas que desnudaban brazos firmes y elegantes, piernas ágiles y delgadas. Una vez más –como cada Tóxcatl vez, desde el inicio del mundo –imaginó cómo se sentirían esas piernas en torno a sus caderas, esos brazos en sus hombros, esas uñas desgarrando su piel de basalto… Su sexo se agitó y tuvo que apretar los puños para no avanzar._

_—Sigue con tu fiesta, Tezcatlipoca —decía en ese momento Quetzalcóatl y ya sus pies giraban suavemente para alejarse._

_—¿Por qué no te quedas?_

_Las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de conseguir morderlas._

_Quetzalcóatl volteó a mirarlo, con una ceja pálida alzada._

_—¿Qué…?_

_—Podrías participar. Por una vez. Hay… para todos los gustos aquí —indicó con un gesto a humanos y dioses enredados en la pasión —. Estoy seguro de que habrá algo que te satisfaga._

_Los ojos dorados de Quetzalcóatl se desviaron al fin hacia el salón y Tezcatlipoca casi rugió mostrando los colmillos cuando su atención pareció demorarse en el espectáculo. Finalmente, la mirada de la Serpiente Emplumada volvió al rostro de su hermano mayor._

_—Este… no es mi estilo, Tlazopilli —respondió con dulzura —. Y lo sabes. Me conoces como nadie._

_—No tiene que ser tu estilo para disfrutarlo. Una vez no te hará daño — se burló._

_Quetzalcóatl volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el salón tras ellos. Tezcatlipoca dejó que el deseo flotara en su sangre, fuera de su cuerpo. Imaginó si el otro aceptaba, si llegaba a verle perder el control, entregarse a la lujuria… ni siquiera fantaseó con ser quien lo tomara y devorara el placer de sus labios y su sexo. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a pintar a Quetzalcóatl siendo montado por una de sus ‘esposas’, a ver cómo el dios del conocimiento se rompía de placer con su verga hundida en una boca roja o en entrañas calientes._

_—Agradezco tu invitación, hermano mío; pero no lo disfrutaría como tú. Somos diferentes._

_Las palabras corteses rompieron el encanto y cuando Tezcatlipoca fue a insistir, ya el otro era solo un retazo de escamas azules y plumas rojas desapareciendo en un recodo del corredor._

_……………………………._

Se recostó a la pared y echó la cabeza atrás, mordiéndose los labios para no rugir de rabia, de impotencia, de euforia.

Cerró los ojos apretadamente y detrás de sus párpados, volvió a verle.

Quetzalcóatl.

_Quetzalcóatl…_

Le vio danzar, girando en las puntas de los pies, marcando el ritmo de un amante más que de un guerrero. Su cuerpo delgado tenía la gracia sinuosa de una serpiente coral y sus manos dibujaban alas por encima de su cabeza, llamando a las estrellas, al viento.

Por un momento, había temido que se deshiciera en humo, en polvo estelar… o que se lanzara a los cielos transformado en la poderosa serpiente que traía vida y prosperidad, la serpiente que ya solo habitaba en los mitos.

Pero Quetzalcóatl no desapareció ni se esfumó. Siguió bailando al ritmo de una canción humana.

Tezcatlipoca tardó una eternidad en distinguir las dos tumbas, en comprender que su imposible-que-fuera-hermano bailaba para esas tumbas, para los mortales que dormían en ellas.

Se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose por la pared y hundió el rostro entre los brazos.

Mortal. Quetzalcóatl era mortal. Humano. Uno de ellos. ¿Cómo era posible? No comprendía; pero lo sentía. Incluso si era el rostro juvenil y exquisito que gustara de usar al caminar entre la humanidad, el poder de Quetzalcóatl no había saltado al encuentro de Tezcatlipoca.

Antes del desastre, sus poderes se buscaban siempre, como viejos amantes que no pueden dejarse ir. Cuando Quetzalcóatl lo abandonó, su poder solo encontró vacío al otro lado –dondequiera que iba, solo encontraba vacío. Y ahora, cuando lo vio allí, tan cerca, tan real… tampoco encontró nada a lo que aferrarse.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

Tezcatlipoca alzó la cabeza como si le hubiesen atacado, dispuesto a mostrar garras y dientes; pero otra vez su agresividad quedó en nada ante él.

A la entrada del callejón, detenido en mitad de un paso en dirección a él, **_el que no era su Quetzalcóatl_** le observaba con preocupación.

Durante unos dos minutos, Tezcatlipoca observó al joven. Con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared a su espalda y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, lo contempló sin moverse. Por un momento, fue como regresar en el tiempo, verle otra vez detenido a mitad de un corredor, esperando por él… llamándole desde sus memorias.

—Te vi en el cementerio… y parecías estar mal. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz, impregnada de cierta gravedad inadecuada para la juventud del rostro que la luna medio iluminaba, formuló las palabras con calma, con demasiado confianza y Tezcatlipoca sintió un gruñido de irritación ascender a su garganta: ¡chiquillo idiota! ¿Qué demonios hacía corriendo detrás de desconocidos?

Se puso en pie despacio, sacudiéndose los pantalones de mezclilla oscura con un gesto ausente.

—Estoy bien. ¿Corres detrás de cualquiera para preocuparte por ellos?

Por un segundo, el chico idéntico a Quetzalcóatl pestañeó, aturdido por su agresividad; pero de inmediato, una sonrisa curvó su boca y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se apoyó contra el muro.

—Solo detrás de chicos guapos que parecen haber visto un fantasma —confesó con desenfado.

Tezcatlipoca entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente, no era su Quetzalcóatl.

—En especial si son amigos de Julián.

—¿Julián? —alzó una ceja Tezcatlipoca, sin entender.

—Me dijo que estabas de paso, que te quedarías para las fiestas. Es la primera vez que alguien viene a visitar a Julián desde que se mudó, así que creaste un poco de alboroto. Bueno, habrías causado un alboroto de cualquier modo — concluyó, recorriéndolo con la mirada de forma sugerente.

El dios de la noche apretó la mandíbula, negándose el deleite que le producía que esos ojos le miraran con tan abierto interés.

Absorto en su lucha interna, tardó unos segundos en comprender a quién se refería el joven frente a él.

—Solo vine porque Julián me llamó. Me iré mañana.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba dando explicaciones. Aquel humano no era Quetzalcóatl.

—Mhm… entiendo —asintió el chico y su expresión cambió a una más reservada —. Como sea, Julián me pidió que te ofreciera alojamiento, en realidad. No te había visto y… bueno, él tuvo que ir a atender unos asuntos así que pensó que yo te vería antes de… Bueno, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando vine a visitar a mis padres. Si necesitas dónde quedarte, mi casa está al final de esta calle. Yo en tu lugar no me quedaba aquí toda la noche: suele hacer frío.

Sin esperar su respuesta, el joven humano se dio vuelta y se alejó. Tezcatlipoca no perdió tiempo para correr a la entrada del callejón y seguirlo con la mirada mientras se alejaba calle arriba.

—¿Tienes tus respuestas ahora?

No giró hacia la conocida voz. Estaba seguro de que, en la penumbra del callejón, Huitzilopochtli lucía su apariencia original.

—¿Es real? —demandó entre dientes, con la vista todavía fija en la calle.

—¿No te gustaría descubrirlo?

—Me hicieron venir por él, ¿cierto? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver que es un mortal y solo estará por aquí unos años más?

—Lo que nuestros padres pensaron no es de mi conocimiento. Quetzalcóatl sería mucho más adecuado para responderte. Pero, si voy a apostar, apostaría a que esperan que tú lo despiertes. Tiene diecinueve años humanos… Incluso conmigo cerca, y aunque lo he intentado miles de veces, no ha despertado su esencia. Yo diría que tú eres la última esperanza.

—¿Y…? ¿Y si no despierta? —preguntó el otro dios a pesar de que la pregunta desgarró su garganta y su pecho.

—Al menos habrás estado con él una vez más. ¿No querrías esa oportunidad, Tlazopilli?

Tezcatlipoca entornó los párpados. Rara vez Huitzilopochtli o Xipe Tótec le llamaban de ese modo… a menos que quisieran hacerle reflexionar, que esperaran arrojar contra él el recuerdo del primero de sus hermanos en abandonarlos.

—¿Cómo supones que voy a acercarme a él y…?

—Ya me encargué de eso. Vas a hospedarte en su casa durante las fiestas. Sus… padres adoptivos murieron el año pasado, así que le encantará tener compañía.

Tezcatlipoca soltó un rugido bajo.

—Ese chiquillo es un idiota si acepta desconocidos bajo su techo.

—Una de sus características siempre fue su fe en la humanidad. Además, no eres un desconocido: eres alguien que yo recomendé. Aunque lo creas difícil, la gente de este pueblo me aprecia y respeta.

—Son idiotas todos —gruñó, encogiéndose de hombros y girando por fin frente a él, comentó: —¿Julián?

Huitzilopochtli puso los ojos color chocolate en blanco.

—Fue el primer nombre que me vino a la mente cuando me preguntaron. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a elegir un nombre humano o elijo por ti?

………………………………………..

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta oscura. Sus ojos plateados siguieron los movimientos del humano.

El joven se había recogido la melena oscura en una coleta baja y su perfil era iluminado por las luces de fiesta tanto como por la luna. Se movía entre las mesas dispuestas en la calle, entre dos casas de colores claros. La falta de semejanzas físicas con las personas reunidas en torno a las mesas dejaba claro que no existían lazos sanguíneos; sin embargo, eso no evitaba que al menos dos niños se colgaran de su cintura o su brazo cada vez que pasaba junto a ellos.

Tezcatlipoca evocó una imagen semejante, cuando cientos de años atrás acudiera a la ciudad que Quetzalcóatl se construyera y le encontrara rodeado de humanos que le trataban como a uno de ellos, como si tuvieran el derecho de hablarle, de tocarle… de amarle.

Una ráfaga de aire helado recorrió la calle, agitando las luces y los adornos de papel de seda. El dios se obligó a recordar que no podía repetir la situación de la vez anterior.

Cuando el aire frío agitó los cabellos del joven humano, este se irguió y ante el desconcierto de Tezcatlipoca, giró a medias para mirarlo directamente.

Por un momento, el dios se regocijó en la luz de reconocimiento que cruzó los ojos oscuros, antes de que el chico echara a andar en su dirección.

—Entonces —comenzó el joven al llegar frente a él —, decidiste aceptar mi oferta y te quedarás en mi casa. Julián te llamó, ¿eh?

—Algo así.

—¡Bien! Te quedarás todas las fiestas, espero. Esto será genial el último día y así me ayudas a olvidar que es mi primera fiesta solo.

—Hablas demasiado —gruñó Tezcatlipoca, sin conseguir disimular la sonrisa que elevó las comisuras de su boca.

El otro soltó una risa clara, desenfadada y Tezcatlipoca apretó los puños hasta encajarse las uñas en las palmas, luchando contra el deseo de abrazarlo, de tocarlo, de…

—Por cierto, me llamo Ikal Manuel, pero todos aquí me dicen solo Ikal. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes nombre o solo te llamo ‘ _yolotsintli_ ’?

La sorpresa apenas dejó espacio para el calor que la palabra derramó en las entrañas del dios. Con la boca reseca, formuló con esfuerzo:

—Tezca… Tezca está bien por ahora.

Ikal-Quetzalcóatl lo observó, pensativo, antes de asentir.

—Bien, Tezca, déjame llevarte a mi casa para que te acomodes.

Casi de modo mecánico, Tezcatlipoca lo siguió cuando giró sobre los talones y echó a andar.

_Piensa que es libre porque anda suelto_

_Mientras arrastra la soga al cuello_

**** **_No sé por qué te quiero, Ana Belén_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está escrito en parte desde el punto de vista de Ikal (Quetzacóatl). En los próximos capítulos, usaré su punto de vista para narrar en ciertos momentos, aunque este fic seguirá enfocándose en Tezcatlipoca. 
> 
> Por otro lado, en este capítulo me centré un poco en creencias espirituales -¿o espiritistas? - lo que quiero decir es que lo hice desde el enfoque de mi cultura y puede que mi folclor haya influido. Si notan algún detalle que no se ajuste a las creencias mexicanas o creen que hay algún aspecto en el que podría profundizar, les agradecería que me lo señalaran. 
> 
> Por lo demás, esperen pronto que los 'viejos sabrosos' hagan puercadas.
> 
> *Xochimitl: flecha florida  
> *Ikal: espíritu.   
> Y elegí Manuel como segundo nombre -aparte de que es el nombre de dos de mis personas favoritas, una de las cuales me regaló el libro en que venían las leyendas de Quetzalcóatl -porque Manuel, Enmanuel: dios está aquí -no fueron muy discretos al nombrarlo, ¿no?

_At night, when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too  
  
_

**** **_Talking to the moon, Bruno Mars_ **

Con la mirada fija en el techo, Ikal reflexionaba.

Desde fuera, le llegaba la música y las risas. Si prestaba atención, podría incluso identificar las carcajadas roncas de Mongo García, que seguía contándole chistes horribles al retrato de su primera esposa a pesar de que Lala, la tercera de sus cónyuges, se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa - ¡pobre mujer! También podría distinguir las risitas asmáticas de Bebé, la nieta del difunto Eduardo, quien definitivamente no le contaba chistes verdes al retrato de su imponente abuelo con imponente bigote retorcido.

Era apenas medianoche y las fiestas continuarían sin mañana ni prisa. Ikal había disfrutado de las celebraciones en años anteriores, cuando sus padres adoptivos se encargaban de honrar y celebrar memorias que no les pertenecían.

Xochimitl le había dicho muchos años atrás que su familia era cortita: solo ella y Jacinto, sin padre ni madre, ni hermanos. Cuando ya eran viejos, por fin les había llegado la oportunidad de ser padres en la forma de Ikal Manuel. Si el matrimonio había olvidado reportar a Servicios Sociales la existencia del bebé que encontraran en una caja cerca del tiradero, nadie en el pueblo iba a hacer un aspaviento. Una familia cortita de tres miembros… y miles de recuerdos ajenos.

Xochimitl y Jacinto coleccionaban difuntos. Bueno, no del modo raro y escalofriante; no. Ellos se apropiaban de todos esos muertos que nadie recordaba, a los que nadie hacía un altar o llevaba pan de muerto en las fiestas. Ellos los adoptaban, los llevaban a su casa, los guardaban en álbumes y libros de recortes… y cuando llegaba el Día de los Muertos, los sentaban a su mesa y contaban todo lo que habían podido recabar de sus vidas. Así, Ikal había crecido a caballo entre dos mundos: el de los vivos –compuesto por los vecinos, por Mongo García y los dulces demasiado azucarados de Lala, por la risa chillona de Bebé – y el de los muertos – formado por recortes, imágenes de gente que nunca vio en carne y hueso, anécdotas de personas que nunca pisaron las calles de Consolación de la Virgen. Dos mundos… que en Ikal se fundían en uno.

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, aunque suponía que Xochimitl lo sabía: Ikal podía ver a los muertos, podía escucharles, podía hablarles… podía sentirles. Les veía sentarse a las mesas, inclinarse sobre los hombros de los conocidos, olfatear el aire incapaces de oler el aroma que ascendía de los calderos, acariciar sin sentir cabellos que emblanquecían o ropas rígidas. Ikal los veía… y ellos lo veían a él.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, Ikal fue consciente de que los muertos le veían. Muchos se le acercaban para conversar, otros se alejaban de él, recelosos del niño que podía verlos y escucharles –hay temores que ni la muerte consigue borrar. Era ya un adolescente cuando Ikal se encontró con los espíritus más viejos, los que habían caminado por el cerro desde mucho antes de que las primeras casas de Consolación se alzaran.

Los muertos antiguos no querían hablar, no querían ser vistos ni escuchados. Al principio se mantuvieron alejados, ocultos a las miradas del chico, pero después de un tiempo se acercaron… y empezaron a hablar. Fue de ellos que Ikal aprendió la verdad: que no era coincidencia que se conectara al mundo espiritual… porque él mismo era un espíritu antiguo. Y entonces todo se hizo claro: su necesidad de escuchar la noche, el impulso que invariablemente despegaba sus talones del suelo cual si le empujara al cielo, el cosquilleo debajo de su piel cuando el viento agitaba el maíz… Intentó entender mejor, demandar de los espíritus que le ayudaran a encontrar su lugar en el mundo, por qué estaba aquí, _para qué_. Pero los muertos no tenían respuestas… o no querían dárselas. Fue por ese tiempo que Julián llegó a Consolación de la Virgen.

Ikal recordaba la primera vez que viera al nuevo vecino. Recordaba el tirón que dio su estómago y la intranquilidad de su espíritu. Recordaba el instinto de correr a él, de preguntarle por alguien cuyo nombre no conocía.

Durante un tiempo, Ikal creyó estar enamorado de Julián. No había otra explicación para su necesidad de verle, de estar cerca de él, de escuchar la voz que traía recuerdos informes y hacía más pesado el silencio. Sin embargo, su ‘enamoramiento’ no pasó de una admiración de cachorro. Si bien la presencia del otro hombre le provocaba una alegría imposible de describir o contener, nunca sintió el deseo de tocarle, de sentirle. Ikal se acostumbró a sentirse a gusto con Julián y nada más.

El año anterior, dos días antes de Navidad, Xochimitl y Jacinto se habían ido a dormir para no despertar. Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Ikal les vio marcharse de la mano, acompañados de un xoloitzcuintle. En la soledad que siguió, el vacío en su alma se hizo más profundo, cual si la ausencia de sus padres adoptivos se hubiese sumado a un dolor más viejo que tiraba de su corazón. Pero al fin la fiesta de los muertos había llegado e Ikal fue al cementerio para bailar como Xochimitl le enseñara, para buscarlos de nuevo. Solo que no fueron sus padres los que tiraron de su alma.

Cuando Ikal lo vio, de pie en medio de la noche, solo, creyó que era un muerto, un espíritu. Por un momento, la imagen de piel negra, las manchas del jaguar, el denso brillo del espejo… opacaron todo. Un pestañeo y la imagen se había esfumado, dejando a un hombre joven, no mayor de los treinta, de lacios cabellos oscuros que el aire otoñal agitaba, boca apretada en una mueca y ojos en los que se ahondaba el dolor del mundo, un dolor gemelo del de Ikal. Y era real, _un hombre real._

Y en ese momento, Ikal lo supo.

…………………………………

Tezcatlipoca contempló la puerta cerrada. Tras ella, dormía el que no era su Quetzalcóatl.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué aceptara su invitación, por qué siguiera los estúpidos planes de Huitzilopochtli, por qué seguía aquí, mirando una puerta cerrada como un cachorro que babeara a la vista de la carne.

Quetzalcóatl. Ikal. Daba igual qué nombre usara, su sangre se revolvía al evocar su rostro, el destello de los ojos oscuros cuando le vio acercarse, la curva de esa boca sensual cuando le nombró ‘corazón’.

Resopló en silencio. Solo Quetzalcóatl podría haber pensado una idiotez semejante. Y solo Quetzalcóatl podría haberle llamado ‘yolotsintli’ sabiendo que no perdería la cabeza.

Echó la cabeza atrás, entornando los ojos.

Del otro lado, Ikal-Quetzalcóatl estaba despierto. Tezcatlipoca escuchaba su respiración inquieta, el suave crujir de la cama cuando se movía, el leve roce de las sábanas en su cuerpo…

Otra oportunidad. Otra oportunidad de estar junto a él, de hablarle, de tocarle, de decirle…

Retrocedió un paso… dos… hasta que su espalda tocó la pared frente a la puerta.

Unos días. Solo unos días y después se marcharía. Si en esos días, Quetzalcóatl no despertaba, no le recordaba… se daría por vencido. Se dejaría llevar y, como una vez su esperanza y su amor se habían diluido en un rasgueo de escamas y plumas rojas, él se diluiría en la noche y el humo, lo que debía haber hecho el día en que su otra mitad se desvaneció.

…………………………………

Tezca.

Ikal repitió el nombre en silencio.

Por supuesto que ese no podía ser su nombre real; pero a él le gustaba.

Tezca. De ‘tezcatl’. Espejo.

Y ciertamente, Tezca reflejaba todos los sueños y temores de Ikal.

_Un huracán se levanta en la punta del cielo_

_Se abre paso hacia mí_

_Con violencia del amor_

_Que me hará sentir que me hará soñar_

_O que me hará sufrir_

**_Vinyl, Zoé_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, Consolación de la Virgen es un pueblo ficticio. Si existe uno con ese nombre... bueno, vayan a buscar Huitzilopochtli, que allí se esconde.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know my dreams are made of you  
Of you and only for you  
Your ocean pulls me under  
Your voice tears me asunder  
Love me before the last petal falls_

**** **_Beauty and the Beast, Nightwish_ **

Tezcatlipoca avanzó por el corredor con pasos inaudibles. Las primeras luces del alba apenas atravesaban las ventanas cerradas y el silencio parecía reinar en las calles.

La música y las risas habían durado hasta entrada la madrugada. El dios se había deslizado entre las paredes para salir y flotar en la noche sobre los mortales, alejándose de la tentación que su anfitrión representaba. Apenas hacía dos horas que regresara al interior de la casa del mismo modo, escabulléndose al cuarto que el muchacho le designara. Seguía pensando que el chiquillo era un idiota: ¿quién invita a un extraño a su casa? ¿Incluso si ese extraño fue recomendado por el dios del sol y la guerra? Esa confianza que Ikal depositaba en ‘Julián’ le ponía la piel de gallina.

El aroma le detuvo en seco. ¿Tortillas? Eran las seis de la mañana. Pestañeó aturdido: ¿Ikal estaba haciendo el desayuno?

Casi corrió rastreando el perfume que llenó su boca de saliva. Se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, contemplando la escena.

Delante del fogón, Ikal se movía con seguridad. Una sencilla camiseta blanca cubría su torso, cayendo suelta para desnudar los brazos de joven atleta. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño torcido en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando varios mechones sueltas acariciar el cuello y las orejas. Los pantalones colgaban de sus caderas, descubriendo el leve hundimiento en que la espalda daba paso al trasero firme y redondeado.

Tezcatlipoca se humedeció los labios, maldiciendo en su interior.

…………………………………

_Sumergido en el agua a la altura de las caderas, Tezcatlipoca se apoyó en la roca húmeda e inclinó la cabeza para descansar la frente en un brazo flexionado._

_El Tóxcatl había concluido para él. Su cuerpo aún flotaba en una niebla de aturdimiento y decepción. Incluso con la fatiga que seguía al sexo y el hambre saciada, sus entrañas seguían demandando algo más, algo que no podía tener._

_Atrás habían quedado los tiempos en que las fiestas le daban un respiro, unas jornadas de olvido, cuando el poder creciente lo borraba todo, incluso un deseo que nunca sería correspondido. Seguía disfrutando la belleza del sexo y los sacrificios –eran su sustento, su fuerza –pero ahora todo quedaba reducido a ‘¿y si…?’_

_¿Y si fuera Quetzalcóatl quien se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y danzara para él al ritmo de los tambores? ¿Y si fuera Quetzalcóatl quien lamiera la miel y el pulque de su piel, despacio, las puntas de la lengua bífida rondando sus pezones, descendiendo a su sexo? ¿Y si fuera Quetzalcóatl quien le abrazara desde atrás y llenara su cuerpo, y susurrara promesas y alabanzas en su oído?_

_Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna, agitando levemente sus hombros. Contuvo el deseo de tomar su sexo en una mano y apaciguar la erección que los pensamientos invocaran._

_Las suaves caricias se deslizaron por su espalda. Los dedos hábiles presionaron a lo largo de su columna, liberando nudos que no sabía que podían existir, y ascendieron a sus hombros para moverse en círculos pequeños hacia las tensas cuerdas del cuello._

_Tezcatlipoca se relajó, dejando salir el aliento en volutas de humo oscuro. Un suspiro liberó su pecho y sus párpados pesaron._

_Ahora las manos recorrían su espalda abiertas, las palmas acariciando más que masajeando, demorándose tiernamente sobre los riñones, casi abrazando sus hombros._

_El delicado rasgueo de las uñas sobre sus costillas despertó la bestia dormida. Tezcatlipoca irguió la cabeza y con un mismo movimiento, giró en el lugar y atrapó las manos que lo tocaban._

_Apresado por las muñecas, con las manos abiertas delante del rostro en actitud de capitulación, el cabello plateado recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, Quetzalcóatl le contempló con confianza, sin moverse._

_—¿Qué haces? — exigió Tezcatlipoca a través de los dientes apretados._

_Un destello de desconcierto cruzó los ojos dorados de pupilas oblicuas._

_—Parecías tan cansado —señaló Quetzalcóatl con voz suave, cual si temiera perturbar la oscuridad y el vapor del agua en que ambos se sumergían —. Pensé que te agradaría un masaje._

_—¿Viniste hasta aquí para darme un masaje? —se burló el otro dios._

_Quetzalcóatl lo contempló en silencio, sin entender sus dudas, cual si el hecho de que el dios de la vida, la imponente Serpiente Emplumada, atravesara el mundo para venir a masajear los hombros de su hermano fuera lo más natural._

_—Parecías cansado —insistió el dios blanco con dulce calma y retorciendo su muñeca en el agarre de Tezcatlipoca, se liberó —. Siempre pareces tenso últimamente. Parece como si estuvieras preparado para una batalla en todo momento, cual si esperaras un ataque. ¿Qué te preocupa, Ipalnemoani?_

_No evadió la mano que buscó su rostro. Se quedó inmóvil mientras los dedos blancos dibujaron el contorno de su mandíbula, rozaron el aro de oro en su oreja, aletearon en su sien y se enredaron suavemente en sus cabellos húmedos._

_El rugido sorprendió a ambos. La caricia de Quetzalcóatl se detuvo y Tezcatlipoca casi gimió ante la pérdida… antes de percatarse de que fuera él quien rugiera._

_Casi con cautela, Quetzalcóatl extendió la mano nuevamente y la hundió del todo en la negra melena que se derramaba sin adornos sobre los hombros, confundiéndose con la piel negra._

_—Hermano mío —murmuró buscándole los ojos de plata oscura —, ¿qué agita tu corazón? Sabes que puedo sentirlo, que tu desasosiego corta mi alma como el cuchillo de pedernal corta la carne de nuestros adoradores. Sabes que, si tu sangre se agita, la mía responde. Háblame, Yohualli._

_Tezcatlipoca apretó los maxilares hasta que sus dientes dolieron. Quetzalcóatl siempre lo llamaba así cuando deseaba endulzarlo, convencerlo. Yohualli… un nombre que era parte de otro, que los humanos le dieran a ambos, un nombre que los unía en un solo ser._

_Yohualli Ehécatl…_

_—No —rugió roncamente y su mano volvió a cerrarse en torno a la delgada muñeca, negándose el consuelo de la caricia en sus cabellos —. No hay nada que hablar._

_Vio cómo los ojos dorados perdían algo de brillo y casi se preguntó… No, Quetzalcóatl nunca entendería. Él nunca aceptaría lo que Tezcatlipoca querría ofrecerle._

_—Vete._

_Casi lo empujó lejos de sí; pero en el último momento, se limitó a alejarlo suavemente._

_Quetzalcóatl no se movió. Su cuerpo delgado, casi femenino como correspondía al señor de Cihuatlampa, escondía una fuerza que pocos adivinaban._

_Tezcatlipoca lo observó con sentimiento cercano al rencor._

_—No me apartes de ti —ordenó Quetzalcóatl con firmeza —. No te escondas de mí. Nunca me has mentido, Yohualli, ¿por qué ahora?_

_Tezcatlipoca se mordió la lengua hasta sentir el sabor de su propia sangre. ¿Nunca le había mentido? Llevaba todas las edades del mundo mintiéndole._

_Con un gruñido bajo, tiró de Quetzalcóatl al tiempo que giraba, cambiando sus posiciones._

_La única muestra de sorpresa que el dios serpiente dejó ver fue el apenas perceptible agrandamiento de sus ojos. Al verse preso entre la roca húmeda y el cuerpo oscuro de su hermano mayor, Quetzalcóatl se limitó a relajarse y aguardar._

_Cuando pasaron unos segundos sin que Tezcatlipoca se moviera, Quetzalcóatl entrecerró los ojos, estudiándole a través de las curvas pestañas._

_—Tienes hambre —declaró en un murmullo abstraído —. No estás saciado aún. Cada vez los humanos se alejan más de nosotros y el Tóxcatl no ha bastado para satisfacerte. ¿Es eso lo que te agita, hermano mío? ¿Quieres convencerme de destruir a la humanidad y rehacerla nuevamente?_

_Tezcatlipoca vaciló ante el escape que el mismo Quetzalcóatl le ofrecía._

_—¿Y si así fuera?_

_—No —había una firmeza inesperada en su tono y sus ojos relumbraron como la estrella de la mañana, desatando el fuego en las entrañas de Tezcatlipoca —. Ese no es el camino. No puedes rehacer la humanidad cada vez que no te satisfacen sus acciones. Debemos guiarlos, enseñarles…_

_—Si demando tu sangre a cambio de la de ellos, ¿me la darás?_

_Lo dijo sin pensar, con la mirada fija en el pecho desnudo, donde sus ojos divinos podían ver el latido constante del corazón de la sierpe._

_Por un momento, pareció que Quetzalcóatl se sorprendía. Tezcatlipoca irguió la cabeza, soberbio, ignorando la duda en los ojos de su hermano y rival._

_Despacio, sin palabras, Quetzalcóatl echó la cabeza atrás, descansándola en la roca tras él y ofreció la garganta a la mirada del otro dios._

_Cien jaguares rugieron en el pecho de Tezcatlipoca, en su vientre, en su cabeza. La saliva llenó su boca y una sombra sangrienta inundó sus ojos de plata batida. Morder, desgarrar, devorar… lo devoraría todo, lo metería dentro de sí hasta saciar estas ansias sin nombre… porque era mucho más que deseo lo que el dios del viento despertaba en él._

_Se detuvo cuando su nariz rozaba el pulso palpitante. El aroma a aguanieve de las montañas y a suaves plumas perfumadas inundó sus pulmones. Su labio superior se contrajo, desnudando los colmillos felinos mientras su boca se llenaba de saliva con anticipación. El perfume de Quetzalcóatl pareció llenarlo todo, borrar la realidad, transformar el mundo y Tezcatlipoca dudó si realmente tenía hambre, qué tipo de hambre._

_Su mirada se elevó al rostro del otro dios y lo vio tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando de modo casi imperceptible por los labios apenas entreabiertos. Confiado. Quetzalcóatl confiaba en él, en su hermano; confiaba en que Tezcatlipoca no le haría daño._

_Con un rugido inaudible, el dios de la noche echó la cabeza atrás y permitió que sus facciones volvieran a una apariencia completamente humana. Liberó las muñecas del otro inmortal y retrocedió con pasos lentos._

_Al sentirse libre, Quetzalcóatl abrió los ojos y lo buscó con la mirada._

_—Nunca podré entender tu corazón —se encogió de hombros Tezcatlipoca, con desdén y burla —. ¿Realmente la humanidad merece todo lo que les das? ¿Todo lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar por ellos?_

_Durante un momento, Quetzalcóatl no se movió, contemplándolo. Finalmente, la luz de sus inocentes ojos dorados se apagó hasta ser un vago resplandor._

_—Tal vez tengas razón —admitió en voz baja._

_Tezcatlipoca le dio la espalda, incapaz de seguir observando la desilusión en su rostro._

_—¿En qué los mortales no merecen tu amor?_

_—En que nunca podrás entender mi corazón._

_Tezcatlipoca giró sobre los talones, con el ceño fruncido y una pregunta atrapada en la garganta; pero Quetzalcóatl había desaparecido con un destello, dejando detrás unas plumas suaves que se asentaron en la superficie líquida._

_Con un grito de rabia, Tezcatlipoca se sumergió en el agua, dejando que la líquida oscuridad le engullera._

_………………………………_

Tezcatlipoca aspiró el aire con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma de la comida y la levísima esencia de aguanieve y orquídeas que permanecía como un secreto por debajo de la humanidad del chico frente a él. Sus ojos se tiñeron del brillo oscuro del cuchillo de pedernal y con una mueca crispando sus labios, desnudando los colmillos felinos, saltó adelante, _sobre el chico mortal que no era su Quetzalcóatl_.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right_

_Took your soul out into the night_

_It may be over but it won't stop there_

_I am here for you if you'd only care_

**_Goodbye my lover, James Blunt_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy no les voy a dejar una nota conspirativa... estoy en baja emocional e intelectual -y tratando de ser una perra en mi trabajo, lo cual no me sale nada bien. En fin! Solo eso. 
> 
> Y... ¿se dan cuenta de que Quetzalcóatl gobernaba el oeste, correspondiente a la energía femenina, Cihuatlampa, donde habitaban las mujeres que murieran en el parto y eran deificadas? Aunque en esencia el lado masculino del mundo es gobernado por Xipe Tótec, me parece interesante que el lado femenino -el que da a luz, que da vida - pertenezca a Quetza y que la muerte (norte) sea regida por Tezca. O sea, ya sé que son contrarios y complementarios; pero ya sabía yo que el Quetza me daba vibras bottom -incluso si Beli escribe un Quetza Top espectacular. 
> 
> Al final sí hice reflexiones pendejas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: llegó lo que Tezca ha estado esperando desde el inicio del mundo. Y... yo también, que ya me moría por escribirlo. En otras palabras, mucho sexo y poco que hablar. 
> 
> Tezca dice que se cansó de hablar LOL

_¡Y enséñame de una vez –ya que no lo sé todavía – a vivir o a morir entre tus garras!_

**_Poema LXI, Dulce María Loynaz_ **

Ikal dejó escapar un chillido y el plato que sostenía en una mano cayó sobre la mesa, junto al fogón ahora apagado. Los brazos musculosos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él contra otro cuerpo. Su primer impulso fue luchar y liberarse del abrazo; pero el perfume a copal y cenizas todavía calientes le obligó a quedarse quieto. Conocía ese perfume. Lo conocía en su interior, en el vuelco que dio su estómago, en los latidos que se saltó su corazón.

El aliento cálido tocó su cuello. Por un momento, solo acarició el mismo punto, sin moverse; después, ascendió al lóbulo de la oreja.

Ikal se estremeció cuando la punta de la lengua tocó su lóbulo antes de que los labios lo capturaran casi con ternura. Dejó caer los párpados e instintivamente, se reclinó contra el otro hombre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —demandó en un susurro nervioso.

En lugar de responderle, ‘Tezca’ descendió por el costado de su cuello con los labios entreabiertos, hasta el hombro, donde hundió los dientes con suavidad, asegurándose de no dejar marcas, _aún._

Un corto jadeo escapó de los labios del muchacho y una de sus manos se cerró sobre las que descansaban en su abdomen.

Tezcatlipoca giró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ikal. Dejó de morder para lamer la huella de sus dientes, despacio, saboreando la carne morena, regodeándose en los ruiditos de protesta que el otro profería. Con la mano libre, tiró de la camiseta y descubrió el vientre liso. Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron la cinturilla del pantalón, adelante y atrás, demorándose el tiempo justo antes de desabotonar y descorrer la cremallera despacio.

La seda de la carne tomó por sorpresa a los dedos del dios. Un rumor de tormenta se gestó en su garganta cuando sus dedos pudieron recorrer el sexo desnudo, comprobando su creciente dureza, tardándose en la punta lisa, en la diminuta perla líquida que esparció desde el orificio.

Ikal dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en el hombro del otro y ondeó las caderas cuando la mano amplia, de largos dedos elegantes, reptó al interior de sus pantalones para acunar sus testículos tensos y masajearlos casi rudamente, pellizcando donde se unían a la verga rígida. El aliento cálido recorrió su cuello, acercándose a su boca e Ikal volteó el rostro de forma instintiva, buscando el roce fantasma de los labios que no llegaban a tocarle.

Tezcatlipoca observó de cerca el hermoso rostro, demasiado joven, demasiado humano y sin embargo, lo suficiente perfecto para robarle el aliento, para lanzarle de vuelta a la espiral de anhelo y negación que fuera su existencia durante todas las edades de las estrellas. Pero esta vez… esta vez no permitiría que Quetzalcóatl desapareciera sin llevarse la huella de sus dientes, de su cuerpo, de su desesperación en él.

El joven humano emitió un sonido de sorpresa al ser empujado adelante. Extendiendo ambas manos, se aferró a la mesa en tanto intentaba aclarar su mirada aturdida. Un gemido brotó de sus labios e intentó moverse; pero ya el otro había empujado los pantalones por sus caderas hacia abajo y cuando volteó a mirar por encima del hombro, vio a ‘Tezca’ de rodillas tras él –las piernas separadas haciendo bien visible el bulto en su bragueta.

Tezcatlipoca contempló el trasero desnudo y elevó la mirada al rostro que le observaba por encima del hombro, ruborizado. Con ambas manos abiertas, cubrió las firmes nalgas y las amasó despacio, disfrutando los estremecimientos que los cariñosos pellizcos desataban en el cuerpo del otro. Separó las nalgas con calculada lentitud, dejando que las puntas de sus pulgares rozaran como por error el fruncido agujero.

Ikal gimió y se inclinó sobre la mesa, hundiendo la cara entre los brazos, avergonzado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, por qué estaba permitiendo que este desconocido lo tocara así, por qué disfrutaba esta intimidad cuando nunca… El jadeo que brotó de su pecho apagó todo pensamiento: el húmedo empuje en su esfínter bloqueó cualquier resto de duda.

Luchó contra el instinto que transformaba sus manos en garras. Se concentró en lamer y embestir en el apretado agujero, forzando su entrada hasta que el anillo de músculos se relajó y le dejó paso. Incluso en este cuerpo humano, el otro olía a inmortalidad, a memorias, a miles de deseos incumplidos. Lo folló con su lengua, aprovechando milenios de experiencia para cosechar gemidos, hasta que las caderas del muchacho se agitaron, buscando más de él. Solo entonces retrocedió, pero solo para deslizar su pulgar entre su boca y la suave entrada, y empujar.

Primero un dedo, luego dos… Ikal se arqueó, estremecido, mientras ‘Tezca’ lo abría, lo preparaba con calma, cual si contaran con toda la eternidad para…

Un grito echó su cabeza atrás y sus piernas temblaron. Con exquisita dulzura, casi crueldad, ‘Tezca’ buscó el mismo punto con sus dedos, acariciándolo, presionando…

—¡No…! —jadeó Ikal, intentando clavar las uñas en la superficie de la mesa bajo él —. No pue…do… Estoy… ¡mierda!

Antes de que pudiera desplomarse, Tezcatlipoca se retiró y se puso en pie. Abrazándolo desde atrás, metió una mano entre sus cuerpos para romper sus propias ropas y pegar su cuerpo desnudo al del muchacho.

—Voy a tomarte —susurró contra su oreja, roncamente, con el rugido del jaguar vibrando en su pecho —. Voy a entrar en ti y follarte duro… hasta que supliques que me detenga… Voy a tomarte una y otra vez… hasta que no puedas pensar… hasta que solo puedas respirar mi nombre…

Ikal asintió repetidamente, de forma inconsciente, como si eso fuera lo que el otro esperara. Su respiración entrecortada se convirtió en un murmullo de anticipación cuando la verga cálida se presionó entre sus nalgas, deslizándose despacio en la humedad que dejara la boca del otro. Su cuerpo palpitó, ansioso, anhelando la dura carne que solo rozaba sin dar.

Tezcatlipoca se apartó y guio su sexo a la temblorosa entrada. La punta de su verga empujó, forzando al círculo apretado, sin detenerse hasta que la mitad de su carne estuvo enfundada en la estrecha calidez. Era doloroso y exquisito, una tortura que le hizo sisear mientras se impulsaba más adentro, hasta que no quedó espacio entre sus cuerpos, hasta que el joven bajo él se inclinó contra la mesa, jadeando a toda voz y sus cuerpos se tocaron desnudos, piel contra piel.

La máscara humana osciló, apenas retenida por el hilo que le anclaba a la realidad. Se obligó a ignorar la necesidad de morder, de desgarrar, de saborear la sangre que una vez le fuera ofrecida… Se concentró en las entrañas que ceñían su sexo con violentas contracciones, en la satinada humedad que le invitaba a embestir, a reclamar… En un mundo pasado, se habrían amado con garras y dientes, devorándose, en una réplica de su enfrentamiento diario; pero hoy… hoy Tezcatlipoca se movió despacio, sosteniendo a su precioso humano por las caderas, observando con pupilas turbias de humo ancestral cómo su carne dura era devorada por la pequeña boca que se ajustaba a él.

Ikal no demoró en responderle, en encontrarle a mitad de las embestidas, en moverse con él. Se incorporó sobre un codo y torció a medias el torso para verle mientras le follaba. Extendiendo una mano, acarició el pecho desnudo de Tezca –donde había creído ver un espejo la noche antes –y su palma buscó el latido inconstante del corazón.

Tezcatlipoca gruñó, mostrando los colmillos, al sentir la caricia que rozó su pezón izquierdo y buscó el ritmo de su vida. La mano escaló a su hombro, su garganta y tocó sus labios. Lamió los dedos, envolviéndolos con su lengua, reteniéndolos con sus dientes, succionando sinuosamente… Ikal gimió, obligándole a que sus ojos de plata oscura le buscaran y con su mirada atrapada, Tezcatlipoca movió una mano para buscar el sexo rígido del mortal. Lo masturbó con seguridad, en el mismo ritmo en que sus caderas embestían y su verga lo llenaba.

Ikal liberó sus dedos de la tentadora boca y los enredó en los cabellos oscuros, desatados sobre hombros y espalda.

El tirón en su melena arrancó un destello y un rugido de éxtasis al dios. Arreció la fuerza de sus embestidas y de su mano en torno a la carne apretada. El muchacho gimió, se retorció y con un sollozo que se transformaba en risa, se dejó ir.

Así debía de haber sido. Tezcatlipoca fantaseó con cabellos de luna y ojos de oro adornando la pintura de placer bajo él. Fantaseó con haber hecho esto en Tollan, cuando la cuerda entre ellos se tensó tanto que acabó por romperse. Fantaseó con haber tomado lo que Quetzalcóatl le ofreció aquel día en la gruta. Fantaseó con despertar la esencia de su hermano y poder beberse su éxtasis por toda la eternidad.

Los dedos de Ikal se aflojaron en sus cabellos y Tezcatlipoca se inclinó sobre él, envolviéndolo en su cuerpo mientras lo follaba a través del orgasmo, llenándolo con su propia liberación, dejando su marca dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

………………………………

Ikal se agitó en el lecho, gimiendo en un murmullo apagado. Su cuerpo emitió señales de dolor y fatiga, deliciosamente mezcladas con satisfacción. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cuarto, con la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas corridas. Era casi mediodía, comprendió y se sentó en la cama, desconcertado. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? Tenía que hacer un montón de cosas y debía preparar el desayuno para su invitado…

El recuerdo de Tezca apareció demasiado nítido en su mente y por un segundo, se congeló.

¿En serio…? ¿En serio habían hecho… eso… ¡en la cocina!? ¡Oh dios! Xochimitl se pondría tan furiosa si supiera lo que había hecho en su cocina, ¡con un hombre que conociera la noche antes! ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Y si era un psicópata? Bueno, vibras tenía… No, no iba a pensar en eso. La gente lo hacía todo el tiempo: tenían sexo con desconocidos, incluso si su primera… ¡Oh cielos, había perdido si virginidad contra la mesa de la cocina! ¡delante de un plato de tortillas con carne!

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ahogando el grito que quería abandonar sus labios.

¿Había enloquecido? Realmente había enloquecido desde que viera a ese hombre en el cementerio, ¿verdad? Y lo peor, era que tendría que mirarle, que verle después de… No. Iba a salir, ¡ahora mismo! Iba a buscar a Julián y a decirle que se llevara a su amigo, que no podía quedarse en su casa, que… ¡Eso! Iba a decirle a Julián que…

—¿Descansaste?

Lentamente, casi con renuencia, bajó las manos y dirigió la mirada al origen de la voz, a través de los cabellos sueltos en torno a su cara.

Tezca estaba apoyado en la jamba de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una camiseta negra sin mangas y los jeans desgastados eran su único atuendo, e Ikal tuvo la sensación de que unas horas atrás, esa ropa había tenido un mal destino.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Tezca se apartó de la puerta y avanzó en dirección a la cama. Ikal le siguió con la vista, apreciando la elegancia felina de sus movimientos. Absorto, casi pegó un salto cuando el otro hombre apoyó una rodilla en el colchón y se inclinó hacia él.

Tezcatlipoca observó al muchacho echarse ligeramente atrás. El miedo flotaba en sus ojos oscuros; pero el dios casi ronroneó de placer cuando no huyó, cuando no rechazó la caricia que buscó su mentón.

—¿Descansaste, pequeño?

—Mhm… —asintió Ikal sin rehuir su mirada —. ¿Tú…?

En lugar de responder, Tezcatlipoca descendió para rozar sus mejillas con los labios entreabiertos. Un suspiro elevó el pecho del humano y el dios descendió a su barbilla, a su cuello…

Ikal se dejó empujar hasta yacer nuevamente recostado entre las almohadas. Cerró los ojos, jadeando con suavidad mientras la boca cálida recorría su pecho, se detenía en un pezón… en el otro… y continuaba hacia su ombligo.

—Oh cielo santo —jadeó con fuerza cuando los labios se cerraron alrededor de la punta de su verga erguida.

Enredó una mano en los cabellos de Tezca en tanto con la otra se agarró de las sábanas por encima de su cabeza. Separó las piernas, haciendo espacio para el hombre que le torturaba y complacía.

Tezcatlipoca se apartó, relamiéndose los labios, llevándose en la lengua las primeras muestras de gozo carnal. Con un resto de conciencia, se despojó de la camiseta al estilo mortal –sacándola por encima de su cabeza –y abrió su bragueta para liberar el sexo duro.

Ikal le recibió ansioso, gimiendo dulcemente en su oreja, abriéndose para él, rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas de joven cazador. Se arqueó a su encuentro, protestando por la invasión que tensaba sus entrañas, maldiciendo cuando la estocada que lo llenó presionó su punto más sensible y desató una oleada de placer cegador.

—¿Más? —sugirió Tezcatlipoca en su oído, moviéndose sobre él, dentro de él —. Dime qué quieres, mi estrella… _no-citla._

Ikal echó la cabeza atrás, entornando los ojos. Cada embestida apuñalaba directamente su punto de placer, secando su garganta, cegando su mente. Clavó las uñas en los hombros que ocultaban la luz del día, de la cordura y se dejó llevar por la marea de impotencia y deleite.

—Precioso —lo halagó su amante, enterrándose en su interior para quedarse inmóvil —. He soñado siempre con tenerte así… roto de placer… jadeando por mí… Di que te gusta… di que te gusta lo que te doy…

El muchacho intentó formar las palabras. Su cerebro apenas conseguía funcionar sin estallar en destellos blancos y negros, ¡respirar era un esfuerzo! Pero tenía que responder. Tenía que decir lo que el otro deseaba escuchar. Tenía… ¡quería decírselo! Quería decirle que él… que nadie más… que nunca…

—Tú… yo… tú eres… mitad de mí… todo... mi sol… mi noche… _Yohualli_.

Tezcatlipoca estalló con un rugido. El mundo se deshizo en torno a él, dejó de existir. Bajo su cuerpo, ciñendo su sexo ardiente y sus caderas, _su Quetzalcóatl_ se arqueó con un gemido desgarrado, el manantial de la liberación del dios llenándolo.

Tezcatlipoca rodó sobre un costado, respirando entrecortadamente. Había olvidado cuándo el sexo tomó tanto de él que le arrojó fuera de sí mismo.

Un murmullo le hizo voltear la cabeza: Ikal-Quetzalcóatl se movió para acomodarse contra su costado, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, calentándole un pezón con su aliento dulce, cruzando una pierna sobre sus muslos.

Una sonrisa depredadora curvó los labios del dios de la noche.

_Entonces… Cuando tus ojos estén borrachos de adormideras sutiles, cuando los párpados te pesen y se caigan, quemados por la mirada ardiente de toda la noche… entonces, a través de la fina malla de tus pestañas, verás todavía alargarse en mis pupilas ávidas un desperezamiento de panteras…_

**_Hexaedro Rosa VI, R. M. Villena_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pudieron ver, no usé canciones sino poemas en este capítulo. 
> 
> Datos de los poemas (porque amo a estos dos escritores y merecen más atención)
> 
> Poemas sin nombre: LXI
> 
> "En el valle profundo de mis tristezas, tú te alzas inconmovible y silencioso como una columna de oro.  
> Eres de la raza del sol: moreno, ardiente y oloroso a resinas silvestres.  
> Eres de la raza del sol, y a sol me huele tu carne quemada, tu cabello tibio, tu boca oscura y caliente aún  
> como brasa recién apagada por el viento.  
> Hombre del sol, sujétame con tus brazos fuertes, muérdeme con tus dientes de fiera joven, arranca mis tristezas y mis orgullos, arrástralos entre el polvo de tus pies despóticos.  
> ¡Y enséñame de una vez –ya que no lo sé todavía– a vivir o a morir entre tus garras!"
> 
> Dulce María Loynaz fue una señora muy bien casada -en dos ocasiones, la primera se divorció -que se dedicó a escribir unos poemas geniales allá entre 1919 -tenía solo 17 años - y 1997, cuando murió de cáncer. Personalmente, amo 'Canto a la mujer estéril' (ella misma no pudo tener hijos aunque los deseaba) y 'Últimos días de una casa', aunque mi favorito sigue siendo 'Conjuro'.
> 
> "Hexaedro rosa", por otro lado, es un poema en prosa que Rubén Martínez Villena le escribió a su esposa. La gente tiende a ignorar que Villena fue un magnífico poeta -murió muy joven, de tisis, por andar de revolucionario -cuyos poemas son de una pasión, una sensualidad y un sarcasmo descomunales. Quiero que la gente valore más a este poeta -también quiero que le den su lugar en la historia, pero en eso no me voy a meter. Del 'Hexaedro rosa' el fragmento más conocido es uno que comienza: 'Puedes venir desnuda a mi fiesta de amor: yo te vestiré de caricias...' 
> 
> Y ya terminé de hablar mis poetas favoritos. Solo me falta la señora Carilda, pero la conocerán más adelante -probablemente en este mismo fic. Disculpen la trova sin traba, pero paso por una crisis educativa, culpa de tener un adolescente estudiando en casa y eligiéndote como tutora. 
> 
> Por cierto, ¿se dieron cuenta de que Ikal como que recuerda algo?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 debería de dar la opción de dedicar un capítulo a una persona 🙄 Como sea, este capítulo es para Antauge, que llevo mil vidas prometiéndole el Tezca bottom.

_For you, for you_

_I would walk forever through this barren land_

_For you, for you_

_I would hold a deadly viper in my hand_

_For you, for you_

_I would bring down the heavens on this earth_

**_Rebirth, Poets of the Fall_ **

_Lo primero que sintió fue la luz, brotando desde su interior, llenando cada rincón casi dolorosamente. El mundo era un lugar frío, vacío, demasiado silencioso… no le agradó. Se acurrucó en sí mismo, plegando las rodillas contra el pecho, abrazándose las piernas, apretando los ojos para huir de la luz que seguía en todos lados._

_—¿Estás despierto?_

_La luminosidad disminuyó. Alzó los párpados despacio y se sorprendió de la sombra que cubría su cuerpo, que hacía aparecer gotitas de rocío en el suave plumón que cubría sus antebrazos y sus piernas. Se irguió con cautela sobre un codo y elevó la mirada con timidez._

_La sorpresa tomó su alma por completo. El rostro que se inclinaba sobre él era hermoso, hermoso como la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos sembrada de estrellas. Instintivamente, extendió una mano para tocar la oscuridad de esa piel._

_El rostro de la noche sonrió ampliamente cuando la blanca mano le tocó la mejilla._

_—¿Eres…?_

_—Somos uno tú y yo. Tú eres la luz… y yo la sombra que te hace brillar más. Estaremos juntos para siempre… tlaso’tli._

_Mientras hablaba, volteó ligeramente el rostro para frotarse en la mano blanca contra su mejilla, como un gato enorme a punto de ronronear._

_Quetzalcóatl sonrió._

………………………….

Ikal se volteó bocarriba, estirándose como un gato, arqueándose hacia atrás con un ruidito de protesta. Abrió los ojos al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza en dirección a la ventana: la tarde había caído y el suave resplandor rojizo atravesaba las cortinas, dibujando sombras en la habitación.

Se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado para encontrar la cama vacía. Las sábanas parecían conservar el calor del otro cuerpo, la impresión de los miembros largos y musculosos, el aroma a sexo y copal que inundara sus sentidos. Suspiró antes de sentarse y apoyar los pies descalzos en el suelo.

Tezca había dicho que solo estaría una noche en el pueblo. Podía sentirse agradecido de que decidiera permanecer un poco más solo para darle un buen recuerdo que conservar.

Peinándose los cabellos con los dedos, se dirigió al baño, atravesando el corredor desnudo.

El agua helada le arrancó un grito y saltó lejos del chorro, mirando a la ducha con rencor. Con cautela, cuidando de no tocar el agua, movió el grifo hasta que consiguió una tibieza aceptable. Resoplando irritado, volvió a meterse bajo la ducha.

Mientras se frotaba el largo cabello con ambas manos, intentó rememorar lo que soñaba al despertar… algo de un hombre que le hablaba, que le llamaba ‘amado’.

Mi estrella. Recordó cómo le llamara Tezca en la mañana y una sonrisa boba curvó su boca. Era lindo que alguien le llamara ‘su estrella’. Era… cursi… y pesaba en su pecho como un recuerdo de mil años.

Sus movimientos se ralentizaron hasta detenerse. El agua continuó cayendo sobre él.

_¡No me mires así!_

El rugido doloroso estalló en su cabeza. ¿Así?... ¿Cómo?

_No te rindas… No me dejes._

¿Por qué el dolor en esa voz estrujaba su corazón? ¿Por qué le conminaba a aferrarse al dolor en esa voz, a calmarlo, a atesorarlo?

—¿Piensas salir de ahí en algún momento o esperarás que te salgan agallas?

Volteó hacia la voz burlona y le contempló aturdido.

Hermoso… como la oscuridad sembrada de estrellas.

Pestañeó, saliendo de sus memorias y al relamerse los labios, Ikal descubrió que había estado llorando.

Tezcatlipoca sintió su sangre detenerse: los ojos que le observaron eran dorados –dorados ojos de serpiente divina. Entonces, el joven pestañeó y los irises habían vuelto a ser oscuros, de un color chocolate con café que contenía toda la calidez del mundo. Volvió a respirar con esfuerzo. Quetzalcóatl aleteaba debajo de esa cubierta mortal; pero no estaba seguro de que pudiese resurgir del todo.

No importaba. Si todo lo que conseguía era una parte de su Quetzalcóatl de vuelta… lo aceptaría. Había aprendido a contentarse con pequeñas dosis de dicha.

—Si planeas quedarte más tiempo ahí, podrías invitarme —sugirió recorriendo con la mirada la desnudez del joven.

Un ligero rubor oscureció las mejillas de Ikal.

—Pensé que te habías marchado —confesó.

Tezcatlipoca volvió a encontrar su mirada y aunque no vio de vuelta el tono de oro, la calidez en su vientre se retorció hasta ser una hoguera.

Sin contestar, se deshizo de los pantalones y avanzó para unirse al joven bajo la ducha.

Ikal alzó los brazos para rodear el cuello de Tezca cuando este le abrazó por la cintura. Las amplias manos de largos dedos descansaron en sus nalgas, empujándole levemente contra el otro.

—Si quieres que me vaya —comenzó Tezca en voz ronca —, solo dímelo.

—Mhm… —moduló Ikal con esfuerzo, concentrado en observar el agua correr sobre la piel morena.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué? —alzó la vista al rostro de cinceladas facciones.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ikal pestañeó, atontado, saliendo de su distracción. Todavía tardó un momento en procesar algo fuera del hecho de sus cuerpos abrazados, piel contra piel, sus sexos tocándose entre ellos.

—¡No! —exclamó al fin, desconcertado —. Por supuesto que no. Quiero… ¿Es una estupidez querer que te quedes? —inquirió con timidez.

Tezca sonrió y se inclinó para presionar la boca entreabierta en su mejilla, a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

—Es una estupidez que yo quiera quedarme tan desesperadamente —admitió en un susurro —. Que quiera que tú me quieras aquí… contigo.

Ikal dejó escapar una risita atontada y arqueó la espalda atrás, dándole acceso al otro hombre a su pecho, a sus pezones, a la delgadísima línea de vello oscuro que descendía para rodear su ombligo y seguir hacia el sexo. Elevó una pierna para rodear ligeramente a Tezca, doblando la rodilla para anclarse al muslo nervudo del otro.

Tezcatlipoca lamió la piel mojada al tiempo que movía las manos para pasarlas bajo los muslos del joven y conminarle con un suave tirón a saltar para quedar a horcajadas en sus caderas. Una risa sorprendida fue la reacción del muchacho cuando su espalda tocó la pared enlosada y el dios impulsó su pelvis contra él, frotando sus sexos juntos, jadeando contra el pulso que palpitaba en la garganta.

—Eres delicioso —murmuró con voz espesa de deseo —. Quisiera devorarte… meterte dentro de mí para siempre…

Ikal gimió, estremeciéndose violentamente y sus caderas danzaron al encuentro de su compañero.

Una sonrisa salvaje curvó la boca divina. Sus colmillos rozaron la cuerda del cuello, en una amenaza sensual.

—Te gusta la idea, ¿eh? —lo provocó muy bajo —. Quieres estar dentro de mí… quieres follarme duro… tenerme de rodillas… suplicándote que me des más… Quieres correrte dentro de mí… hacerme gemir… hacer que me corra con tu verga dentro… quieres… quieres… ¡maldita sea!

Sus propias palabras habían avivado su deseo, trayendo de vuelta fantasías que alimentaran su lujuria durante demasiadas fiestas, su rabia durante demasiados siglos.

Ikal agradeció la pared tras él que le sostuvo cuando Tezca retrocedió demasiado rápido. Respirando entrecortadamente, lo observó pasarse las manos por la cabeza, apartando el cabello de su rostro, las profundas inspiraciones elevando y dejando caer su amplio pecho. Tragó con esfuerzo e impulsándose con ambas manos, se apartó de la pared.

—¿Quieres…? Tezca… ¿quieres que yo…? ¿Quieres que sea yo quien… te tome?

Tezcatlipoca intentó no reaccionar mientras su sexo se agitaba ante la pregunta. ¿Si quería? No sería su primera vez en ser tomado por otro hombre; pero sí sería la primera vez en que realmente tendría a quien deseaba llenándolo.

Bajó las manos despacio y contempló la imagen humana de Quetzalcóatl.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? —inquirió, ignorando los celos que su propia pregunta despertó.

No en su vida anterior quizás –Quetzalcóatl era tan puro, tan… distante –pero en esta ocasión… No podía estar seguro de él. Era hermoso. Incluso en su forma humana, era tan hermoso que la gente tenía que amarlo solo con una mirada. Y era joven, lleno de vitalidad, de alegría… habría sido natural que tuviese amantes, sexo… que explorara y conociera…

—N-no —admitió Ikal esquivando su intensa mirada —. Antes de esta mañana yo no… yo nunca…

Los celos se diluyeron en un cálido ronroneo. Volvió junto al muchacho contoneándose como una pantera. Lo abrazó por la cintura nuevamente y giró en el lugar para ser él quien se apoyase en la pared, relajado.

—Deja que te enseñe —ordenó, con picardía, antes de mordisquearle la oreja.

………………………..

Ikal se arrodilló en el lecho, sentándose sobre los talones y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, vacilante. Entre sus muslos, su sexo se erguía, arqueándose levemente hacia arriba. Su mirada recorrió al hombre frente a él.

Tezcatlipoca observó a su amante. La primera vez que viera desnudo a Quetzalcóatl fue cuando recién llegaba al mundo, nacido de una gota de sangre proveniente del corazón de Ometéotl, padre-madre de ambos. En aquel momento, solo sintió el tirón de su contrario, la curiosidad hacia una criatura toda luz y aire, más plumas y escamas luminosas que piel. Pasarían años antes de que comprendiera el fuego que calentaba su sangre cada vez que veía a su hermano, antes de ponerle un nombre al hambre que nada más que sus descuidadas e ingenuas caricias apaciguaban. Quetzalcóatl –el Quetzalcóatl que vivía en sus recuerdos, en sus sueños –no parecía conceder ninguna importancia al placer carnal; pero jamás hubiese mostrado esa expresión insegura, perdida, temerosa. Quetzalcóatl – su Quetzalcóatl de sonrisas astutas, y cejas arqueadas con ironía, y curiosidad siempre insaciable – habría tomado la ocasión como una más para experimentar, para aprender.

Tomó aire antes de avanzar de rodillas sobre el colchón, acercándose al joven humano. Extendiendo una mano, le acarició el mentón para obligarle a alzar el rostro y enfrentar su mirada ardiente.

—No tengas miedo —lo tranquilizó —. Te va a encantar.

—¿Y si…? —jadeó Ikal, pestañeando ansioso —. ¿Y si no te gusta?

La sonrisa de Tezcatlipoca se amplió para mostrar las puntas de sus colmillos.

—Todo lo que tú me hagas me va a gustar, chiquillo. Ven aquí.

Se echó atrás, enredando los dedos en los bucles oscuros para tirar suavemente, guiándolo tras él. Ikal se irguió, obediente y lo siguió a través de la cama, para terminar de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas del otro.

Hubiese querido ir aprisa –empujar al muchacho, ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y tomarlo en su interior de un solo golpe, regodearse en el dolor, en la agónica realidad de tenerle al fin, de sentirle llenando todo –pero Ikal se movía con cautela, esperando sus órdenes… ¡y por cuánto hubiese aguardado Quetzalcóatl órdenes de alguien! Eran esos pequeños detalles los que le recordaban que no importaba cuán semejante fuera al príncipe mortal que reinara en Tollán, este no era totalmente la ‘Serpiente Emplumada’.

Con un gruñido contenido, se obligó a ignorar la amargura que empezaba a pesar en su pecho y agarrando una mano del joven, la condujo a su entrepierna con firmeza.

—Acaríciame —ordenó guiando la mano en torno a su sexo duro —. Tócame aquí… compláceme como lo harías contigo mismo.

Ikal obedeció. Mientras corría su mano a todo lo largo de la verga hinchada, se preguntó atontado cómo todo eso había entrado en él y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordarlo.

Tezcatlipoca echó la cabeza atrás, entreabriendo los labios con un siseo inaudible. Podía sentir los pensamientos del muchacho, se veía tomándolo, obligándole a abrirse para su verga… y un pulso de deleite agitó su sangre.

El pulgar del humano jugó con la gota perlada que brotó del orificio y se demoró allí, presionando, empujando levemente, provocando punzadas de anticipación que escalaban en apretado canal.

—Usa… tu otra mano —jadeó Tezcatlipoca —. Moja tus dedos… con tu saliva y…

A través de las pestañas, vio cómo Ikal chupaba dos de sus dedos sin dejar de masturbarle.

Cuando consideró que los mojara suficiente, Ikal sacó los dedos de su boca y se relamió los labios al tiempo que llevaba su mano entre los muslos de su compañero, descendiendo más allá de los testículos apretados de deseo, rozando el perineo antes de empujar en el palpitante agujero.

Un gemido ronco elevó el pecho de Tezcatlipoca, que se aferró con ambas manos a las sábanas bajo él. Un dedo… dos… y Tezcatlipoca se arqueó, meciéndose impaciente para buscar más.

—Así —lo animó entrecortadamente —. Más… no pares… solo un poco… más…

Ikal contempló absorto la exquisita imagen. El otro hombre se impulsaba en sus dedos, separando más las piernas, haciéndole espacio, ondeando las caderas. Su boca se entreabrió, sedienta mientras sus ojos se detenían en el sexo erguido balanceándose sobre el vientre firme, marcado por músculos de acero.

—Suficiente… ¡suficiente! —rugió Tezca y con un fluido movimiento, se incorporó para enterrar una mano en la melena de Ikal —. Hazlo ahora… dame… Te quiero dentro…

Ikal asintió, aturdido. La mano en sus cabellos se deslizó hacia su mentón y los dedos apenas rozaron su labio inferior antes de que el otro hombre se diera vuelta para apoyarse en manos y rodillas.

Ikal olvidó su nerviosismo: el deseo nubló todo pensamiento, todo razonamiento. Gateó hasta que pudo deslizar las palmas extendidas por la parte posterior de los muslos, desde las rodillas a las nalgas. Siguiendo sus instintos, descendió para recorrer con los labios entreabiertos la firmeza de los glúteos. Adelantó la lengua y rozó la entrada que palpitó con su contacto húmedo.

—¡Sin juegos! —rugió Tezcatlipoca, concentrándose en contener el impulso de éxtasis que se apresuró a su bajo vientre —. Sin juegos, pequeño… no lo aguantaré.

Ikal mediosonrió y con otra corta lamida, se irguió, echando el cabello atrás por encima de un hombro.

La presión en su esfínter atascó un gemido en la garganta del dios. Poco a poco, sus entrañas cedieron, acogieron el empuje que no se detenía, vibraron hambrientas con cada nuevo centímetro de carne dura que le llenaba… Se impulsó al encuentro del otro, lo buscó, lo invitó…

Ikal fue a por Tezca con ansias que ignoraba sintiera. Su cuerpo tomó el control con profundas embestidas, acompañadas de pesados jadeos. El cuerpo de su amante le ceñía y apresaba casi dolorosamente. No tenía idea de que podía ser de este modo.

—Aún no —la voz ronca de Tezca interrumpió la espiral de placer que se agitaba en su vientre.

Tezcatlipoca giró sobre sí mismo y con una mano contra el pecho del joven, lo empujó para que yaciera de espaldas. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, se sentó sobre sus caderas y de un solo golpe, tomó de vuelta su verga hasta la raíz. Subió y bajó en la firme asta, empalándose con fuerza, saboreando la puñalada que encontraba su punto de nervios con cada movimiento.

Ikal bebió la imagen con ojos adormecidos de placer: hermoso como la noche hecha carne, erguido sobre él, con la cabeza echada atrás, la boca entreabierta ofreciendo una promesa silenciosa de eterna pasión… Se levantó para reclamarlo, atraído por su belleza, por la certeza de que era suyo de una forma que trascendía el mundo… como si este macho y él hubiesen llegado al tiempo atados por el mismo hilo.

Las manos en su rostro tiraron de él. Tezcatlipoca bajó la mirada y encontró los dorados ojos de serpiente divina.

—Ehécatl… —lo nombró con anhelo —. Mi Ehécatl…

— _Tlazohpilli_ —cayó de los labios del más joven con dulzura al tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos trazaban la boca temblorosa del dios —. _Yamanqui_ …

Tezcatlipoca no pudo contener el éxtasis que se derramó de él. Había soñado tantas veces que esta voz le diera esos nombres, le acariciara dentro y fuera.

Los labios que rozaron los suyos rompieron el sueño. Echó la cabeza atrás, rehuyendo el beso que le buscaba; pero Ikal estaba ya perdido en su propia liberación y no percibió su rechazo. La cálida humedad que bañó sus entrañas borró la amargura de tenerle a medias.

_…who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone_

**_Love me now, John Legend_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por la preciosa traducción al náhual de taiyari (@taiyaridraws)
> 
> Le seguiré molestando XD
> 
> Por otro lado, esto se acerca al final y creo que necesitaré al menos dos capítulos más.

_…hay besos que se dan con la memoria._

_…_

_Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,_

_…_

_que palpitan en íntimos anhelos,_

_…_

_besos de tempestad, salvajes besos_

_…_

_inventados por mí, para tu boca._

**_Besos, Gabriela Mistral_ **

**__ **

Tezcatlipoca se apartó del cuerpo tranquilo. Ikal rodó sobre un costado y continuó durmiendo, ajeno a su retirada. Todavía inclinado sobre el borde del lecho, el dios le contempló, bebiendo cada detalle de su belleza suspendida entre humana y divina. Ni siquiera con la somnolencia que siguió al trepidante orgasmo los ojos del joven volvieron a su apariencia mortal: los irises de oro permanecieron hasta ser velados por los párpados de largas pestañas. Como si en la cima del placer Quetzalcóatl se encontrara a sí mismo, era en ese momento que los nombres de Tezcatlipoca brotaban de sus labios con dulzura, con la confianza de quien siempre los ha cantado.

Con un esfuerzo, se apartó del lecho y se encaminó a la ventana. Todavía echó una ojeada por encima del hombro, cual si temiera que el joven desnudo fuera a esfumarse si lo descuidaba un segundo. Con un gruñido irritado, atravesó la pared, diluyéndose en la noche.

La cueva estaba silenciosa, abandonada y Tezcatlipoca frunció el ceño. Esperaba encontrar a Huitzilopochtli; pero la energía que le recibió con una bocanada caliente y burlona era mucho más antigua, más… salvaje. Sus ojos –los mismos que poseían sus fieras favoritas –destellaron en la oscuridad del interior de la tierra mientras se adentraba en su vientre.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, Tlazohtitlacatl.

Tezcatlipoca se detuvo ante la poceta de la cual se elevaba el vapor y contempló la silueta que emergía del agua de la cintura para arriba.

—Tlalli iyollo —la saludó, entrecerrando los ojos —. ¿Tú también vives aquí?

La risa de la vieja diosa fue acompañada de incoherentes cascabeleos.

—Vivo en la entraña húmeda de la tierra, Yayauhqui. Tú lo sabes. Tu memoria es demasiado clara para quien carga tantos años y arrepentimientos en una piel tan apretada.

Nuevamente, el cuerpo humano que adoptara se sintió insuficiente para contenerle. Con un resoplido, Tezcatlipoca permitió que la máscara se desgarrara y se abrió en toda su gloria, jadeando cuando el pesado aire de la caverna acarició su piel oscura sin empañar la superficie del espejo sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? ¿Nos llamaron a todos?

—Ometéotl no me llamó. Vine por un niño que no se ha encontrado a sí mismo aún.

La diosa se puso en pie y su cuerpo oscuro avanzó entre las aguas hasta detenerse ante Tezcatlipoca.

—Es largo el camino para aquellos que duermen. Es largo y doloroso el despertar.

La respiración se atascó en el pecho del dios, dolorosa, cortante.

—¿Despertará?

Yohualteci se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Dime tú, Teixihmatini, ¿despertará? ¿Volverá la Serpiente Emplumada a danzar en nuestros cielos?

Tezcatlipoca entrecerró los ojos, furioso. Odiaba las medias palabras de los dioses viejos: Yohualteci y Xiuhtecuhtli hablaban en acertijos, devolviendo preguntas cuando se le demandaban respuestas.

—¿Cómo es posible…? Pensé… Sentí cuándo… — _me abandonó —_ se fue.

Los ojos de Citlalicue se agrandaron.

—¿Se fue? ¿Dejó de correr el viento en los cerros? ¿Se secó el maíz en los campos? ¿Se olvidó la historia del mundo? ¿Se perdieron las mujeres que mueren en el parto? ¿Se apagó la vida en el mundo? ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido Se Ehécatl si su canto siguió agitando las aguas y su danza empujando las nubes? ¿Se fue… o tú te cerraste a su voz?

Tezcatlipoca retrocedió ante las palabras de la diosa.

—No —negó, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente —. ¡No! Lo sentí irse. ¡Estaba en mis brazos cuando se desvaneció! ¡Lo sentí en mi pecho! ¡Lo sentí apagarse dentro de mí!

—¿Lo sentiste? —La diosa se impulsó fuera del agua y las estrellas emergieron con ella, envolviéndola —. ¿O fue tu dolor el que nubló todo?

—¿Viniste a ayudarle a él o a darme un sermón? —rezongó Tezcatlipoca, furioso e impaciente.

Yohualteci giró sobre sí misma e inclinándose hacia el agua, recogió algo para acunarlo en sus brazos. Durante unos segundos, balanceó el cuerpo, canturreando en voz baja.

El dios de la noche apretó los puños. Por experiencia sabía que no valía la pena intentar presionar a los dioses viejos; pero no había salido en mitad de la noche para marcharse sin respuestas.

—Toci…

—Quetzalcóatl no está perdido —canturreó la diosa al tiempo que giraba frente a él —. Dormido sí. Ha estado dormido tanto tiempo que es posible que no sepa cómo estar despierto; pero, ¿perdido? No era Quetzalcóatl quien estaba perdido.

—¿Por qué ahora? Si solo estaba dormido, ¿por qué esperó todo este tiempo para regresar? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño, negándose a seguir los juegos de la anciana.

—Tus preguntas solo pueden ser respondidas por el mismo que las provoca. No vine a darte pistas o respuestas, Tezcatlipoca. Ometéotl dice que no escuchas, no respondes… Si no te hubiera hecho venir, ¿cómo hubieses sabido que Ehécatl estaba de vuelta?

Tezcatlipoca resopló y girando en los talones, se encaminó a la boca de la caverna.

—¡Recuerda, Monehnequi! —alzó la voz Yohualteci —. ¡Los dioses vivimos en el mundo mientras el mundo viva! ¡Solo precisamos una devoción que nos ate a la carne!

Tezcatlipoca no se volteó al escucharla. La anciana no decía nada nuevo: desde el inicio supieron que, para permanecer en el mundo, los dioses debían recibir el tributo de sus creyentes, ser adorados, tener devotos… Precisamente por esa razón tantos de ellos se habían desvanecido. Solo que ahora Yohualteci afirmaba que los dioses no desaparecían, no morían; sino que permanecían en el mundo hasta que eran llamados – _atados_ –de regreso a la carne.

Atravesó la distancia hacia la casa de Ikal como un viento helado, agitando las luces y adornos, ahogando las risas a su paso. Los mortales seguían celebrando. Alcanzó a distinguir la figura humana de Huitzilopochtli en medio de los humanos y su boca se crispó en una mueca furiosa. Entró en la casa y durante un instante, se materializó en la imagen que los hombres adoraran y temieran siglos atrás. La oscuridad lo abrazó y él se dejó.

_Solo precisamos una devoción que nos ate a la carne._

Mentira. ¡Mentira! Él amaba a Quetzalcóatl lo suficiente para haberle atado al mundo, ¡a su carne! Y Quetzalcóatl lo abandonó. O quizás… quizás no era esa clase de amor lo que Quetzalcóatl quería. Quizás, en su desesperación, en su impotencia, había malinterpretado las últimas palabras de su hermano.

Había llegado a la puerta de la alcoba y desde ese lado del umbral, veía el cuerpo moreno tendido bocabajo, la sábana cruzada sobre los muslos y el trasero, el cabello derramado sobre hombros y espalda.

Siempre creyó que Quetzalcóatl nunca entendería su corazón, no aceptaría lo que realmente vivía en su interior –el dolor, la sed, el hambre… la necesidad de él. Tal vez esa era la razón de que no permaneciera, de que le dejara aquella noche… y si así era, ¿quería realmente que Quetzalcóatl despertara? ¿Quería que Quetzalcóatl recordara y contemplara con horror y arrepentimiento lo que ocurriera entre ellos? ¿Quería que Quetzalcóatl volviera a ser solo su hermano y su rival?

En la cama, Ikal se movió y Tezcatlipoca ignoró la amargura que se hundía en sus entrañas para avanzar hacia él.

_Solo precisamos una devoción que nos ate a la carne._

………………………..

Ikal abrió los ojos con un suspiro y levantó la cabeza a medias. Su primer pensamiento fue que otra vez despertaba solo; sin embargo, antes de sentirse decepcionado, distinguió la figura al otro lado de la puerta abierta.

El rostro marcado en amarillo y negro, la roja máscara de huesos de jaguar enmarcando su cabeza, el espejo sobre su pecho reflejando las sombras y estrellas del mundo… era la imagen más hermosa que el muchacho jamás viera y la añoranza llevó lágrimas a sus ojos.

Tezca atravesó el umbral y la ilusión se había ido. Ikal pestañeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas y se incorporó sobre los codos antes de volver a mirarlo.

—¿Quieres comer? —inquirió Tezca al sentarse en el borde del lecho y ya sus manos corrían a acunar el rostro del muchacho.

Ikal se percató de que habían transcurrido unas veinte horas desde su última comida; pero no tenía hambre.

—Supongo —admitió y removiéndose, se sentó en el colchón con las piernas cruzadas —. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que cocine algo para ti?

Tezcatlipoca lo contempló en silencio. ¿Quería que Quetzalcóatl despertara? ¿Quería que dejara de mirarlo como ahora?

—Hay… dulces. Los dejaron a la puerta.

Ikal abrió los ojos – exquisitamente dorados todavía –y con agilidad, saltó fuera del lecho para correr a la cocina desnudo.

El dios se puso en pie y le siguió con calma.

¿Quería que Quetzalcóatl regresara a ser solo su hermano y su rival?

Ikal desenvolvió una tarta y empezó a comer directamente. Al percatarse de que el otro le siguiera, se chupó los dedos y extendió el plato en dirección a él.

—¿Quieres probar? Es la tarta de limón de Doña Engracia. Me la regala siempre en estas fechas porque fue cuando Xochimitl y Jacinto me trajeron a casa… es algo así como mi cumpleaños.

—¿Tarta de limón? —repitió Tezcatlipoca, acercándose para olisquear el dulce.

—Mi favorita. Es dulce y ácida a la vez.

El dios de la noche mediosonrió.

—Tienes gustos raros.

—Tú sabrás —se encogió de hombros el chico y agarrando un trozo con los dedos, lo empujó contra los labios del otro.

Tezcatlipoca abrió la boca y aceptó el dulce. Ikal sonrió como si hubiese hecho una travesura y volvió a comer. El dios le contempló comer hasta que solo quedaron unas migajas en el recipiente.

Ikal echó un vistazo a los otros dos platos encima de la mesa. Al mirar el lugar, recordó lo que ocurriera allí y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—Mañana tengo que agradecerles. No he estado mucho tiempo con ellos en estas fiestas. Nana estaría tan decepcionada —murmuró con tristeza.

Tezcatlipoca lo observó pasar de la diversión a la vergüenza al dolor con demasiada rapidez y frunció el ceño.

_Solo precisamos una devoción que nos ate a la carne._

De pronto lo comprendió: Quetzalcóatl había vuelto por la única devoción que su corazón conocía, su devoción a la humanidad.

—Tengo que irme —las palabras brotaron de sus labios y ya giraba en los talones, ya caminaba hacia la puerta, ya se alejaba de él.

—¿Qué?

Ikal corrió tras él y lo agarró de la muñeca, reteniéndole.

—¿Tienes que irte? ¿Ahora? ¡Es medianoche! ¿Adónde vas a ir? Dijiste que querías quedarte.

Lo observó por debajo del hombro, sus ojos de plata oscura destellando como puñales.

—¿Por qué?

El chico pestañeó, aturdido.

Tezcatlipoca volteó frente a él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo con fiereza.

—¿Por qué debería quedarme? ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Cualquier otro puede darte placer. Cualquier otro te amará. No como yo… Nadie puede sentir por ti lo que siento… cómo te odio, cómo te extraño, cómo te necesito… Pero habrá otros que te amen como aman los hombres y que adoren tu belleza como tú mereces ser adorado. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo yo que me elegirías a mí para estar a tu lado?

Ikal lo contempló atontado. No comprendía la violencia ni el dolor de sus palabras. Una parte de él le decía que Tezca no le hablaba a él, a Ikal Manuel, sino a alguien más; pero a medida que Tezca continuó demandando, exigiendo respuestas, todo tuvo sentido.

Alzando ambas manos, Ikal las hundió en los negros cabellos sueltos, enmarcando el rostro salvaje y hermoso.

—No eres tú —murmuró —. Soy yo quien debe quedarse. Soy yo quien eligió quedarse contigo… incluso si tú no lo has entendido aún. Estoy aquí para ti… corazón mío.

Las manos del dios se crisparon en la carne morena. Tiró de él para abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que un ligero crujido de huesos acompañó la respiración sorprendida del muchacho humano. Tezcatlipoca enterró el rostro entre su cuello y el hombro, aspirando el aroma a sudor y orquídeas de su piel.

Ikal no preguntó cuando Tezca lo alzó en brazos y regresó a la alcoba con él.

………………………

Los dedos trazaron un camino de su pecho a su cadera, despacio. Con los ojos cerrados, Ikal se dejó llevar por la lenta caricia, que regresó a su clavícula, dibujó su hombro, rodeó su pezón. Echó la cabeza atrás, ofreciendo la garganta desnuda a los labios entreabiertos que presionaron su pulso agitado. Enredó una mano en la melena espesa y oscura, y con la otra, exploró sin prisas la espalda tensa, en que los músculos ondularon bajo la piel satinada. Sintió el cálido aliento en su oreja e instintivamente, volteó el rostro, buscándolo para embriagarse de él.

La huida de su amante despabiló a Ikal. Con un gemido de protesta, empujó a Tezca por el hombro.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el dios, impaciente, su mirada turbia presa en la carne que llamaba su esencia.

—Eso digo yo —alzó una ceja el chico —. ¿Te pasa algo con los besos? ¿Eres demasiado macho para un beso? Porque déjame decirte que nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora puede ser más viril que un beso.

Tezcatlipoca pestañeó, aturdido y retrocedió hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama.

—Qué estupidez. No tengo nada en contra de los besos —se defendió rápidamente.

Ikal se sentó, cruzando las piernas.

—No me has besado ni una vez. Y en cada ocasión que intento besarte yo, me rechazas.

—No te he rechazado en ningún…

—Acabas de hacerlo —lo cortó, impaciente.

Contempló al otro y soltó un suspiro al ver su expresión perdida. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y frotó para despejar su mente. El deseo seguía nublando su pensamiento y una parte de él solo quería volver a acostarse y dejar que Tezca le hiciera sentir las estrellas dentro; pero, por otro lado, quería saber qué exactamente estaba pasando allí. Cuando lo pensaba, no sabía nada de este hombre –¿excepto que parecía hecho para él, para ser amado por él? –y cada detalle era una pieza importante en el puzzle que intentaba armar.

—Está bien si no te gustan los besos, Tezca —suspiró, bajando las manos a su regazo —. La gente… tiene sus gustos. Personalmente, me encantan los besos; pero si tú no quieres… si te hacen sentir incómodo… bueno, puedo lidiar con eso.

El otro hombre lo observó a través de las pestañas bajas e Ikal no pudo evitar compararlo nuevamente con un jaguar al acecho.

—No es incomodidad —habló Tezca con firmeza —. Me encantaría besarte… quiero besarte… morder tu boca… jugar con tu lengua… quiero hacerte el amor con mi boca… excitarte solo con mis besos…

—A-ah… —Ikal balbuceó, sintiendo su verga agitarse interesada.

—Pero tengo miedo.

La confesión pareció venir de un lugar muy profundo en el hombre frente a él.

—Una vez… hubo alguien que… que era todo para mí… Solo lo besé una vez… justo antes de perderlo.

_…una vez… antes de perderlo…_

Las palabras cavaron hasta el fondo de las entrañas del muchacho, dejando un rastro de vacío y plumas ensangrentadas. Se obligó a concentrarse en el presente.

—¿Piensas… piensas que si me besas… me perderás también? —intentó comprender.

No necesitaba que Tezca le respondiera. Había tanta amargura, desesperación en esos ojos de plata oscura que Ikal sintió el llanto quemarle el pecho. Cambió de posición para acercarse al otro y arrodillarse a su lado. Le tomó el rostro con las manos.

—Qué tontería —murmuró con dulzura al tiempo que le miraba a los ojos —. Qué tontería pensar que una boca tan bella pueda tener semejante maldición —. Deslizó una mano para trazar con las puntas de los dedos los labios entreabiertos de Tezca —. Si me besas, no podrás deshacerte de mí jamás. Esa es mi promesa.

—Ikal… —advirtió Tezcatlipoca, con la mirada fija en la boca tan cerca de la suya.

Lo hizo callar presionando el dedo índice en sus labios.

—Me gusta más cuando me llamas de la otra forma —susurró, acercándose hasta que su aliento rozó los labios del dios —. Cuando me llamas Ehécatl.

Tezcatlipoca no respondió. Su boca se abrió para recibir la dulce invasión. Se dejó besar. Esta vez, era ‘el otro’ quien iniciaba el beso y Tezcatlipoca se permitió saborear la dicha de su boca por segunda vez.

Ikal exploró la boca de Tezca con lentitud, repasando los dientes y el paladar con su lengua, mordisqueando suavemente el labio inferior cuando retrocedió para tomar aliento sin alejarse demasiado.

El señor del Norte, antiguo dios de la creación y el mundo, dejó escapar un quedo gemido y avanzó sin pensar, buscando de regreso la exquisita boca. Asaltó los labios entreabiertos con el hambre de mil edades, con la incredulidad de quien nunca creyó volver a saborear el más raro manjar. Devoró, reclamó, adoró… Sus manos sostuvieron la cintura delgada, el rostro delicado… Su boca sostuvo el aliento perfumado, ligeramente dulce y ácido –limón y miel.

Se derrumbaron despacio en el lecho, abrazados, sus bocas buscándose con un ansia que apenas les permitía moverse. Sus cuerpos se ajustaron, tan juntos que casi eran uno –dos caras de la misma moneda, dos mitades de un todo. Se recorrieron con caricias perezosas, sus dedos imitando en la piel del otro la sinuosa danza de sus lenguas. Piernas entrelazadas, corazones latiendo juntos, sexos frotándose lánguidamente en el calor entre ellos. El placer llegó lento, creciente, acelerando respiraciones, bautizando vientres, dejando un fulgor de poder y estallido bajo la carne.

Tezcatlipoca lamió la boca entreabierta una vez más, y de nuevo… y una tercera vez antes de alejarse suavemente, a la distancia justa para encontrar el brillo dorado de los ojos ocultos bajo diáfanos párpados entornados. Sus manos apretaban ligeramente la cadera, cual si quisiera asegurarse de que su amante seguía allí, de que no se rompería en un rasgueo de plumas y escamas de jade.

Ikal entreabrió los labios y susurró:

— Nimitsmixmachilia… tehwatl notlakotonalli… in ekauilli notlauil… tehwatl notonal… te Yohualli… nokneuh… noyolouh.[1]

El aliento se atascó en el pecho de Tezcatlipoca. Sus dedos se crisparon en la carne del muchacho, convirtiéndose en garras que rompieron la piel, derramando hilos de sangre.

—¿Quetzalcóatl? —llamó con cautela.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron, mostrando las delgadas pupilas viperinas y una sonrisa astuta torció la boca húmeda e hinchada por los besos.

—Tezcatlipoca —respondió el otro dios con su exquisita voz llena de promesas.

_Juramento de sal y limón_

_prometimos querernos los dos_

_Te he echado de menos_

_todo este tiempo_

_he pensado en tu sonrisa y en tu forma de caminar_

_Te he echado de menos,_

_he soñado el momento_

_de verte aquí a mi lado dejándote llevar._

**_Te he echado de menos, Pablo Alborán_ **

**__ **

[1] —Te conozco… eres la mitad de mi alma… la sombra de mi luz… Eres mi alma… Yohualli… hermano mío… corazón mío.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mención especial en este capítulo para la maravillosa Antauge -lean sus fics, plis, es la mejor escribiendo a este par. La escena primera, perteneciente a las memorias de Tezca, está fuertemente inspirada en su fic 'Tollan', que pueden encontrar aquí mismo en Ao3. 
> 
> Debería poder dedicar el capítulo directamente: eso me haría completamente feliz.

_Palpo gusto escucho y veo_

_Tu rostro tu paso largo_

_Tus manos y sin embargo_

_Todavía no lo creo_

**_Todavía, Mario Benedetti_ **

_—Tlazohpilli —la voz suave de Quetzalcóatl le nombró como tantas otras veces, con dulzura contenida, con cierta indiferencia que encendía la sangre y revolvía las entrañas del dios._

_Tezcatlipoca avanzó entre los sacerdotes inclinados, detenidos en el tiempo como estatuas demasiado ajadas. Recorrió con una mirada desdeñosa la apariencia humana de su hermano. Quetzalcóatl había envejecido como los mortales –hebras blancas se entretejían en sus cabellos como azabache y la piel se fruncía en las esquinas de sus ojos almendrados._

_—¿Qué ridiculez es esta, Ehécatl? —reclamó con desprecio, apartándose casi repugnado cuando uno de sus pies rozó apenas el manto de uno de los humanos —. ¿Qué nueva tontería se te ha metido en la cabeza?_

_Quetzalcóatl sonrió suavemente, condescendiente._

_—No es tontería, hermano mío. He encontrado una forma de que demos felicidad a nuestros hijos._

_Sus brazos abiertos parecieron abarcar la sala, el mundo… y Tezcatlipoca casi rugió rabioso ante la muestra de amor por estas insípidas criaturas._

_—¿Y los sacrificios? —reclamó con sorna —. ¿Y el tributo que precisamos para subsistir? ¿Para mantener nuestro poder? ¿Para proteger a tus… preciosos hijos?_

_—La fe y el amor pueden dar sustento tanto como…_

_—¿Te has mirado en un espejo? —lo interrumpió, burlón —. ¡Pareces uno de ellos! La fe y el amor de los mortales te ha convertido en una copia ridícula de su debilidad. Podría destruirte ahora mismo. Te vencería tan fácilmente que no merece la pena… y ellos te han convertido en ‘eso’ —concluyó con desdén._

_Pero no lo sentía así. No en realidad. Había algo hermoso en el aspecto mortal de Quetzalcóatl – tal vez la estúpida comprensión de que era esto lo que embellecía el amor de los humanos: amar a alguien aun cuando sus cabellos blanquearan, cuando su piel se cuarteara, cuando sus ojos dejaran de brillar. Y él lo entendía ahora, porque incluso con este aspecto Quetzalcóatl seguía tirando de su corazón como el tejedor de los hilos._

_—No hay nada deshonroso en la vejez, Telpuchtli —mediosonrió Quetzalcóatl, sin ofenderse —. Somos viejos tú y yo._

_Tezcatlipoca resopló, impaciente._

_—¿Cuánto vas a continuar con esta farsa, Quetzalcóatl? ¿Olvidas que conozco tu corazón?_

_—Tal vez no lo conoces tan bien como crees —suspiró el otro, reclinándose en el trono, con aspecto de quien se ha cansado y no quiere continuar una discusión._

_Tezcatlipoca ignoró el deseo de exigir una explicación para esa respuesta._

_—Tal vez. Pero sí conozco el corazón de los hombres y puedo probarte que ni uno solo de tus… ‘preciados hijos’ es tan puro como tú pretendes hacerte creer a ti mismo._

_Un destello de incertidumbre cruzó los ojos oscuros del dios del viento._

_—¿Qué quieres?_

_— Un trato… una apuesta. Por cada uno de tus hombres que sea leal a tus enseñanzas, yo beberé. Por cada uno de ellos que esconda oscuros deseos de hambre, ambición y lujuria, tú beberás._

_Quetzalcóatl se removió en el asiento, intranquilo. Su mirada recorrió a los hombres todavía inmovilizados por la magia del Señor del Norte._

_—¿Tienes miedo, Ehécatl? —se burló —. Sabes, en tu corazón, que ellos te fallarán… ya te han fallado._

_—Acepto. Espero que tu resistencia al pulque haya mejorado, hermano mío._

_La sonrisa de Tezcatlipoca desnudó sus colmillos._

_…………………………._

Sentado entre las almohadas, con la espalda contra la pared, Quetzalcóatl observaba el rostro tenso de Tezcatlipoca.

El dios de la noche se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para abrazarse y su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío.

Quetzalcóatl soltó la almohada que abrazaba entre sus muslos y arrastrándose a gatas sobre el colchón, llegó junto al otro dios, quien no se movió. Lentamente, alzó una mano y le tocó el pómulo con cautela.

Tezcatlipoca pegó un respingo y volteó el rostro para mirarle de cerca. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Quetzalcóatl…

El dios del aire mediosonrió y sentándose en los talones, elevó ambas manos para sostener el rostro de su hermano con dulzura.

—Yamanqui… te he echado de menos… todo este tiempo, he soñado contigo… con tu voz llamándome… He soñado que despertaba en tus brazos, de vuelta al momento exacto en que por fin… por fin viste mi corazón.

Durante unos minutos eternos, Tezcatlipoca no se movió, aturdido por los pulgares que acariciaban su rostro, rozaban las comisuras de su boca.

Quetzalcóatl se impulsó ligeramente en las rodillas y presionó los labios entreabiertos contra los del otro dios. La boca de Tezcatlipoca se abrió bajo su beso, obediente, sumisa, entregándose. Un gemido de aprobación canturreó desde la garganta del dios del aire al tiempo que se erguía y pasaba una pierna sobre el regazo del otro para sentarse a horcajadas.

Con un gruñido, Tezcatlipoca liberó sus brazos para apresar el cuerpo delgado y estrecharlo contra sí. Su sexo respondió al delicado peso en su entrepierna.

Quetzalcóatl echó la cabeza atrás, jadeando entrecortadamente, modulando melódicos gemidos cuando los colmillos recorrieron su garganta, se hundieron en su hombro, volvieron a su mentón y su boca.

—Todo este tiempo… —rugió Tezcatlipoca quedamente —. Todo este tiempo te he buscado en cada cuerpo… en cada estrella… en cada roce del viento… Todos estos años me he arrepentido de mi ceguera… de no haberte tomado… de no reclamarte antes…

—¿Cuándo…? —jadeó Quetzalcóatl al tiempo que giraba las caderas sobre él —. ¿Cuándo no me reclamaste, luna mía, alma de mi alma?... Fui tuyo… fui tuyo desde el primer momento… ¡Ah, Tezcatzin! Mi hermoso príncipe… déjame sentirte… rómpeme, desgárrame… rehazme a tu voluntad y deseo…

Tezcatlipoca rugió. Sus garras marcaron la suave piel cuando lo tomó para arrojarlo sobre la cama casi con demasiada brusquedad.

Quetzalcóatl jadeó suavemente contra las sábanas. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, el otro dios saltó sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, apresándolo, sosteniéndole inmóvil. Las rodillas de Tezcatlipoca se afincaron a ambos lados de sus muslos, obligándolo a mantenerlos juntos. Un estremecimiento de anticipación sacudió su cuerpo moreno: un dedo hurgó insistente entre sus nalgas, la larga uña oscura rozando su entrada. Jadeó, mediosonriendo y su sonrisa se diluyó en un gemido cuando Tezcatlipoca empujó en él, buscando su interior, llenándolo, abriéndolo, invadiendo hasta que sus entrañas ardieron, hasta que el aliento quemó su cuello, hasta que el pecho amplio descansó pesadamente en su espalda.

—Te habría tomado —confesó en cada nueva embestida con que sus caderas lo llenaban —. En cada Toxcatl… en cada fiesta… cada día… te habría tomado… dentro de mí… dentro de ti… tenía tanta hambre de ti… de tu boca… de tu carne… de tu amor.

Quetzalcóatl cerró los ojos, gimiendo. Apenas conseguía moverse para encontrar las profundas estocadas: era una tortura exquisita.

—No estabas… no estabas solo… solo de ti… solo de ti tuve hambre yo… Quería tanto… rendirme…

Su sexo dolía, presionado entre su cuerpo y el lecho, sobreestimulado, ansiando liberarse. Tezcatlipoca pesaba sobre él, lo envolvía, lo consumía. Otra vez los colmillos felinos encontraron su carne, hirieron, marcaron… y luego la lengua sinuosa ascendió por su nuca, buscó su oreja…

—Mío… —declaró con voz ronca y salvaje el dios de la noche —Mío, Ehécatl.

El orgasmo agitó la verga de Quetzalcóatl contra su vientre tenso. Su esfínter palpitó, pulsando hambriento en torno a la ardiente columna de carne que le llenaba. Tezcatlipoca se clavó en su interior profundamente y estalló con pesados gemidos que llenaron la alcoba de música y perfume de copal.

…………………………

Más difícil que moverse, era admitir que tendrían que separarse. Abrazados, yaciendo sobre un costado del cuerpo, Quetzalcóatl seguía preso en los brazos de su hermano y amante, lleno con su sexo, gimiendo suavemente cada vez que Tezcatlipoca presionaba un beso-mordida en su hombro o su cuello.

—Mortal —canturreó con voz rota —. Este cuerpo sigue siendo mortal, Yohualli.

Tezcatlipoca gruñó contra su piel al tiempo que ondeaba las caderas para hundirse un poco más en su interior.

—Puedes dormir en mis brazos —sugirió —. No te soltaré nunca más.

La risa estremeció el pecho del dios más joven.

—Eres deliciosamente cursi cuando quieres, mi príncipe hermoso. Pero es totalmente imposible que duerma con tu… ‘tlapitzali’ metida en mi trasero. En especial si sigues… ¡moviéndote así! —señaló con un ligero chillido.

Tezcatlipoca rio roncamente cuando Quetzalcóatl saltó en su regazo, intentando liberarse.

El joven se retorció entre los fuertes brazos, empujó a su compañero y rodó hasta el otro lado de la cama, siendo perseguido de inmediato. Durante unos minutos forcejearon, rodando entre las sábanas, sus manos buscándose para atrapar y acariciar, sus voces elevándose en cortos jadeos y risas juveniles.

—¡Quieto! —ordenó por fin Quetzalcóatl, golpeando con los dedos la coronilla de su hermano.

Tezcatlipoca se frenó, sosteniéndose en los codos a ambos lados de la cintura del menor. Despacio, descendió para presionar un beso en el vientre de Quetzalcóatl, que ondeó, estremecido. Después, elevó la mirada para encontrar los ojos dorados observándole a través de las largas pestañas.

—¿Tezca? —preguntó de repente Quetzalcóatl, alzando una ceja —. ¿En serio? Con tantos nombres que se te podrían haber ocurrido, ¿elegiste ‘Tezca’? Ni siquiera es un nombre. O una palabra completa.

—Es… mi nombre —replicó ‘Tezca’ con el ceño fruncido —. Más o menos. ¿Qué habrías pensado de alguien que se llamara Tezcatlipoca en este siglo?

—¿Además de que sus padres tenían pésimo gusto? Igual podrías haber elegido otro nombre. Algo más… original.

—Nadie más se llama ‘Tezca’.

—Nadie más conservaría un nombre tan tonto.

—¿Debí decir que me llamaba Julián?

Quetzalcóatl resopló, rodando los ojos en blanco.

—N-O. Habría sido raro que te llamaras exactamente igual que el único amigo que tenías aquí. Pero… no sé… Nicolás… Enrique… Jake… Koahtli…Yolotl… Xochiyoh…

—Ahora eres tú quien se pone cursi —masculló Tezcatlipoca al tiempo que se apartaba de él, deslizándose al borde del colchón.

—Son nombres bastante usados en las comunidades mestizas. No estoy siendo cariñoso contigo: no te gustan los amantes cariñosos. Deberíamos de buscar a Huitzilopochtli, ¿no crees? Probablemente ya haya sentido mi despertar.

Tezcatlipoca contuvo el aliento.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes por alejarte de mí?

Quetzalcóatl volteó la cabeza, sin abandonar su posición acostada con los brazos extendidos.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano. No tiene nada que ver con alejarme de ti. Quiero ver a todos, de hecho. El mundo, la gente… verlos con mis ojos… estos diecinueve años han sido como estar encerrado en una alcoba sin ventanas ni puertas, y escuchar voces fuera y preguntarme cómo lucen los que hablan.

—¿Y antes?

Quetzalcóatl quedó en silencio, contemplándolo con expresión perdida.

—¿Antes?... Antes era como flotar, como estar preso en un vientre de mujer… Todo era silencioso y líquido. Tenía sueños… memorias… pero no encontraba un camino para regresar. Te buscaba… te buscaba y no encontraba más que oscuridad, vacío… como si una pared de nada se elevara ante mí.

_Tal vez tú te cerraste a él._

Otra vez las palabras de la Abuela resonaron en el interior de su cabeza.

—Ahora estás aquí —declaró, sacudiendo la cabeza, rechazando los pensamientos —. No creí que despertaras tan pronto. No creí que despertaras en absoluto.

Quetzalcóatl alzó una ceja y se sentó, doblando las piernas para abrazarse las rodillas.

—O sea, que ibas a seguir acostándote con Ikal incluso si no recordaba.

—Eres Ikal. Ikal eres tú… O sea… ¡Rayos, tú entiendes! —rugió, impaciente.

Quetzalcóatl estalló en carcajadas. Tezcatlipoca lo contempló con rabia; pero en su interior, una cálida sensación de familiaridad, de calma, se expandió hasta inundar sus entrañas.

—¿A quién más has visto? —inquirió de repente el menor —. Además de ti y Huitzi, ¿quiénes más permanecen? ¿Quién ha vuelto? ¿Has visto a los demás?

—¡Ahí vas de nuevo! —se quejó Tezcatlipoca, poniéndose en pie para pasear por la estancia, disgustado —. ¿Por qué siempre necesitas preocuparte por los demás? ¿Por qué tienes que traer al mundo entre nosotros? ¿Por qué no puede bastarte conmigo?

Quetzalcóatl abandonó el lecho con movimientos gráciles. Incluso en su apariencia humana, su esencia divina parecía haber tomado todo de él y un ligero viento le acompañó cuando atravesó la alcoba para atrapar a Tezcatlipoca por una muñeca y obligarle a mirarlo. Sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos y encontró la mirada de los ojos de plata oscura.

—¿Quién dice que no me basta? —preguntó en voz baja, íntima —. ¿Quién más posee mi corazón?

—La humanidad entera —resopló el otro dios, sarcástico —. La misma humanidad que abandonó tus altares, que los derribó, que permitió que la selva los devorara. La misma humanidad que vendió tus conocimientos y tesoros a sus conquistadores. La misma humanidad que casi te destruyó con su traición, su cobardía… Esa humanidad por la que hoy estás de vuelta.

Quetzalcóatl dejó caer las manos despacio. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

—¿Crees que regresé por los humanos? Después de todo, ¿tú crees que he vuelto por la humanidad?

—¿No fue así? —replicó Tezcatlipoca con una amarga sonrisa.

Los ojos dorados de Quetzalcóatl se endurecieron como gemas heladas.

—Ah, Moyocoyatzin, ciertamente nunca has comprendido mi corazón —declaró con frialdad.

Sin esperar una respuesta del dios, se dirigió al armario y lo abrió de par en par para buscar ropas.

Tezcatlipoca lo observó ponerse unos jeans oscuros antes de buscar una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vistiéndome, ¿no lo ves? A diferencia de ti, tengo que hacer las cosas como las hacen los mortales porque eso es lo que soy: un mortal —. Giró frente a él y lo enfrentó con las manos en las caderas —. Y es lo que estoy intentando hacerte entender: quiero ver a los demás, quiero hablar con ellos… quiero saber cómo permanecieron, cómo conservaron su inmortalidad, quiero… necesito saber si alguien más ha regresado como yo y si siguen siendo mortales o si consiguieron recuperar su divinidad del todo… porque lo cierto es que incluso ahora, estoy sintiendo cómo mi esencia consume este precioso cuerpo humano. Si hubiese permanecido dormido, habría vivido unos ochenta, noventa años como Ikal Manuel; pero ahora que estoy despierto… Ahora que estoy despierto, quizás tenga solo unos meses.

Tezcatlipoca pestañeó, boquiabierto.

—¿Qué…? ¡No!

Quetzalcóatl dejó caer los hombros, cual si de repente estuviera muy cansado.

—Nunca fue bien cuando ocupamos cuerpos humanos, Yamanqui. Tampoco esta vez será diferente.

—¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! —rugió el otro y saltando sobre él, lo tomó en brazos para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo cual si así pudiese evitar que desapareciera —. No te dejaré ir nunca más. No vas a dejarme de nuevo.

—¿Y crees que quiero? —susurró Quetzalcóatl contra su piel negra, aspirando el aroma a copal y miel de su cuerpo oscuro —. Volví por ti… solo por ti, Tezcatlipoca… hermano mío, corazón mío.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**_A thousand years, Christina Perri_ **


	10. Chapter 10

_Every time I wait_

_Every hour I fade_

_Every corner I turn_

_Looking for you_

_In my heart I know_

_In my head I hope_

_In my body I cope_

_Waiting for you_

**** **_Rescue me, Eurielle_ **

Huitzilopochtli se irguió, sintiendo la oleada de poder que pasó sobre él. Su piel se erizó y un ligero estremecimiento retumbó en su estómago. De reojo, observó las flores de cempasúchil mecerse, agitadas por el viento –un viento que se hizo remolinos, se enredó y elevó, arrastrando pétalos amarillos en una danza juguetona. El perfume de las flores se mezcló al olor del azúcar horneada y el dios de la guerra dejó que una sonrisa nostálgica curvara su boca al tiempo que giraba en el lugar.

—Quetzalcóatl —musitó cuando su mirada cayó sobre el joven de pie en la puerta del patio.

Los ojos dorados se achicaron con la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro exquisito de Ikal Manuel.

—Hola, pequeño —respondió.

Los dos avanzaron al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se encontraron a medio camino entre ellos y ascendieron por los brazos, aferraron los hombros y tiraron hacia un abrazo apretado, casi doloroso.

Tezcatlipoca se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, observándolos. Sus dos hermanos menores se fundían en un abrazo en que se confundían cabellos y piel, sus rostros enterrados en la base del cuello del otro. Mentiría si negaba que sentía celos: Huitzilopochtli –incluso siendo el más cercano en rituales y poderes –nunca le había demostrado su afecto de forma táctil; Quetzalcóatl… Tezcatlipoca sentía celos del mismo aire que rozaba los cabellos de Quetzalcóatl.

Huitzilopochtli se apartó solo un poco –lo suficiente para mantener a su hermano entre sus brazos y poder mirarle a los ojos. Su máscara mortal onduló y se deshizo como humo arrastrado por el viento. Su piel azul emergió, cobalto y turquesa turnándose en imperceptibles franjas y su cabello descendió oscuro, acomodado sobre un hombro en una trenza sellada con jade y oro.

Un destello de dulce envidia cruzó los ojos dorados de Quetzalcóatl al volver a ver el verdadero rostro del menor de los hijos de Ometéotl.

—Estás despierto —murmuró Huitzilopochtli, ajeno a la emoción que retorció levemente el corazón del otro —. ¿Cómo…? Intenté… intenté llegar a ti tantas veces. Padre… madre… ellos también intentaron y tú nunca respondiste —. Sostuvo el rostro de Quetzalcóatl entre sus manos y su mirada fue más allá, al dios reclinado contra la puerta —. Tezcatlipoca. ¿Por qué él siempre te ata más que nosotros? ¿Por qué estás más unido a él que a nosotros?

—Amo a mis hermanos con igual devoción, Huitzilopochtli —aseguró el dios mortal, con serenidad —. Pero Yayauhqui y yo somos dualidad y antagonía, dos caras de lo mismo. Él y yo somos equilibrio.

Huitzilopochtli apretó los labios, cual si no creyera su respuesta.

—¿Cuándo recuperarás tu rostro? —inquirió al fin con un siseo de derrota —. ¿Cuándo volverá la Serpiente Emplumada a surcar el cielo y encender un nuevo sol?

Las manos que sostenían sus codos se aflojaron. Quetzalcóatl dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, retrocedió un paso, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué? —demandó el dios de la guerra al verle retraerse —. ¿Qué ocurre, Iztac?

Tezcatlipoca no esperó la explicación que vendría. Con un mohín crispado, se apartó de la puerta, giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó de la casa a grandes zancadas.

Fue sencillo diluirse en la invisibilidad cuando las estrechas calles seguían bullendo con las fiestas. Un día más de festejar a los muertos, recordó. Se deslizó entre los mortales y sus difuntos, ignorando los estremecimientos que recorrieron a algunos.

Tantos años. Tantos años aguardando a ver su rostro de nuevo y ahora que lo conseguía, que lo recuperaba, Quetzalcóatl le salía con que no duraría. Lo había despertado. ¡Lo había despertado, por el Quinto Sol! ¡Solo para perderlo de nuevo! No debió hacerlo… no debió desear con tanta fuerza recuperarlo, descubrir si realmente Quetzalcóatl podía darle la clase de amor que él quería. No debió…

—Traes una cara de mierda. Siempre me pregunté qué veía él en tu cara de mierda.

Tezcatlipoca giró a medias para enfrentar a su interlocutor y no se sorprendió cuando tuvo que bajar la vista para ver al xoloitzcuintle sentado a su lado en los cuartos traseros.

—Xólotl —nombró al dios del inframundo, con desgano —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli[1] está despierto así que yo soy libre de nuevo. Supongo que debería de agradecerte.

—No quiero tu gratitud.

El perro elevó un arco superciliar y soltó un corto ladrido.

—Imbécil.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño Tezcatlipoca, volteando a mirarlo nuevamente.

—Mi señor quiere verte. No le gusta mezclarse con la gente, así que te pide amablemente que te le unas en la tierra sagrada. Y cambia esa cara: para quien ha recuperado a su otra mitad, parece que te comiste todo el chile del mundo y no te gustó.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Xólotl se incorporó en sus cuatro patas y se alejó dando saltos en dirección a unos niños que jugaban. Los chiquillos estallaron en chillidos de alegría al ver al perro y rápidamente, consiguieron dulces para dárselos a comer.

—Los perros no deberían comer dulces —señaló Tezcatlipoca en un susurro irritado.

Xólotl volteó a mirarlo por encima del hombro y le gruñó, mostrándole los dientes, antes de regresar su atención a los dulces.

………………………………

El cementerio estaba silencioso. Era apenas medio día y los numerosos árboles proyectaban su sombra en escasos ángulos. Tezcatlipoca se deslizó de una sombra a otra, sin tocar el suelo revestido de hierba amarillenta.

Se detuvo a un lado de la estatua de un ángel cristiano. La escultura unía las manos al frente encima de un bastón y tenía las alas plegadas a la espalda. La lluvia y el sol habían dañado la piedra en que fuera esculpida la imagen, dibujando oscuras manchas en el rostro oval, semejantes a lágrimas siniestras.

—Tzontémoc —llamó el dios con firmeza.

La estatua se estremeció y de su interior emergió una figura esquelética, todavía algunas partes de su cuerpo cubiertas con músculos y carne ensangrentada. Por encima de su cabeza coronada de cabellos encrespados flotaba un rosetón de papel plisado en tonos oscuros.

—Titlacahuan —respondió con reverencia el señor del Inframundo, todavía sentado a medias en la estatua angélica.

—¿No disfrutas de tus fiestas? —inquirió Tezcatlipoca con sorna, indicando con un gesto los adornos y comidas cerca de las tumbas.

—Estas son las fiestas de Mictecacíhuatl, no mías.

—Interesante distinción. Tu esposa ha robado tu lugar en el corazón de los mortales.

Mictlantecuhtli inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Los mortales han cambiado. Sus corazones se inclinan a la risa y el afecto fácil con mayor frecuencia cada vez. Una diosa que danza y hace de la muerte una fiesta es atractiva a sus ojos y sus corazones. Siempre fue así: no sin razón ella me fue destinada.

Tezcatlipoca torció la boca, desnudando los colmillos. Solo esperaba que el dios de la muerte no le hubiese llamado para hablar del maravilloso favor que Quetzalcóatl le hiciera al sugerirle que tomara una esposa, ‘esa esposa’.

—Los mortales no cambian —replicó con rabia —. Son siempre ambiciosos, sin honor. Sus corazones buscan solo el placer fácil y la autosatisfacción. Han olvidado lo que nos deben. Han olvidado que no estarían aquí si no fuera por nuestra benevolencia.

—O por nuestro desinterés —acotó el otro dios con cautela.

—Tal vez —admitió Tezcatlipoca —. ¿Para qué pediste mi presencia, Tzontémoc? No para hablar de los corazones humanos, espero.

—En realidad, sí. Quiero saber si debo prepararme, Titlacahuan. Para recibir las almas de aquellos que perezcan… o quizás, las almas de todos.

—No comprendo tu pregunta —negó el dios de la noche, enfrentándolo al fin.

Incluso encontrándose en una posición más elevada, Mictlantecuhtli se aseguró de mantener la cabeza baja, en una pose sumisa ante el primer señor del Mictlán.

—Con Quetzalcóatl de regreso, ¿no es hora de purificar este mundo una vez más?

…………………………………

Tezcatlipoca se deslizó a través de las paredes, informe y se materializó en su apariencia mortal.

Sentado en una silla a un costado de la mesa de la cocina, Quetzalcóatl le observó con una ceja alzada.

—No necesitas mantener esa apariencia por compasión a mí —señaló con tono burlón.

Tezcatlipoca gruñó entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Mictlantecuhtli terminaron de conspirar?

—¿Cómo…? Xólotl —comprendió con disgusto —. Ese perro no puede dejar de meter las narices en todo.

—Es mi hermano. Se preocupa por mí.

—¿Le dijiste?

Quetzalcóatl se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sabía. Huitzilopochtli en cambio…

—Se le pasará.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca humana de la Serpiente Emplumada. Tezcatlipoca tenía razón: Huitzilopochtli tenía su forma de lidiar con los problemas –que normalmente implicaba hacer un berrinche como un adolescente y encerrarse en su habitación por semanas –pero siempre se le pasaba. A diferencia de ellos dos que con cada discusión terminaban medio destruyendo el mundo.

—Supongo que Tzontémoc quería prepararse para el fin del mundo —suspiró.

Tezcatlipoca lo observó en silencio.

Sentado allí, en esa cocina humana, con solo sus ojos dorados de sierpe sagrada para delatar su naturaleza, Quetzalcóatl parecía una criatura tan frágil como una mariposa. Se rompería. Si lo estrechaba con demasiada fuerza entre sus brazos, su precioso tesoro se rompería. Ya lo había roto. Con su deseo, con su añoranza, con su egoísmo… Podía haberle tenido por años. Podía haber visto sus cabellos encanecer y seguir amando el sabor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su éxtasis, la música de su silencio.

—Voy a irme contigo.

Quetzalcóatl frunció el ceño. Lentamente, se puso en pie.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando te desvanezcas… cuando abandones este cuerpo… me iré contigo. Como debí haber hecho antes… ese día. Nos desvaneceremos juntos… como vinimos al mundo.

Por un momento, pareció que Quetzalcóatl fuera a estallar. Sus ojos dorados llamearon y su boca se apretó en una delgada línea.

—Qué estupidez —siseó al tiempo que giraba en el lugar para darle la espalda.

Tezcatlipoca quedó anonadado.

Quetzalcóatl permaneció dándole la espalda unos minutos y finalmente volteó de vuelta frente a él.

—No puedes. No puedes, ¿entiendes? Eres la magia y la noche. Eres la belleza y la tentación. No puedes desvanecerte. No puedes abandonarlos: eres su corazón…

—¿Quieres que me quede por la humanidad? —inquirió, aturdido.

La cólera se arremolinó en sus entrañas y explotó, desgarrando la máscara mortal.

—Quieres que me quede cuando te hayas ido… ¿por la humanidad? —repitió en un rugido —. Me condenarías a otros cientos de años sin ti, ¿por la humanidad? Si tanto los amas, ¡quédate por ellos! ¡Lo tomaré! ¡Tomaré lo que me des, maldita sea! Si son ellos los que te retienen, yo… yo lo acepto. Puedo vivir con eso… Puedo… —Se llevó las manos al rostro y frotó con fuerza. La ira había dejado paso a la desesperación y fue consciente de que iba a suplicar —. Puedo hacer que te adoren otra vez. Todavía algunos me dan su sangre y… Te los daré. Cualquier sacrificio… cualquier poder que reciba de ellos… serán para ti. Solo necesitas… solo necesitas una-una… Pero no me pidas que lo haga de nuevo. No me pidas que me quede sin ti otra vez… es… es como si estuviera vacío…

Percibió los pasos que se acercaban; pero no alzó el rostro hasta que las manos cálidas de Quetzalcóatl tomaron sus mejillas y le obligaron.

—¿Nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo? —susurró el dios del aire con dulce exasperación —. ¿No te he repetido diez veces desde que regresé que solo lo hice por ti? ¿Es que no lo ves, Notlaso’pili? ¿Por qué conoces tan bien el corazón de los hombres? ¿Por qué tú entre todos nosotros puedes entenderlos mejor que nadie? —Como Tezcatlipoca intentara echar la cabeza atrás para replicar a sus palabras, Quetzalcóatl lo retuvo con fuerza inesperada y contra sus labios entreabiertos, confesó: —Los creé contigo en mi pensamiento. Creé a la humanidad como un regalo para ti… como los hijos que nos unirían por siempre. Y es por eso que amo a la humanidad: porque son un pálido reflejo de ti, Noxochipilli[2].

No tenía palabras para responder a eso. Por un instante, Tezcatlipoca se cuestionó que no fuera capaz de expresar sus sentimientos por el dios en sus brazos si no era con un estallido de cólera, anhelo y pasión. En lugar de hablar, devoró la boca entreabierta, bebiéndose los gemidos de sorpresa y ansias.

……………………………….

Quetzalcóatl se sentó en el borde del lecho y con el torso ladeado, contempló a Tezcatlipoca yacer bocabajo. Extendió una mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocar la piel de basalto y con un inaudible suspiro, se puso en pie.

Sus pies descalzos no interrumpieron el silencio de la noche. Después de su confesión, Tezcatlipoca se había negado a liberarle. Le había hecho el amor con tanta desesperación, con tanto ímpetu que el cuerpo mortal de Ikal vacilaba al andar; mas, él no se quejaba. Durante miles de años había anhelado esto. Durante miles de años había mordido su lengua, fingiendo una indiferencia que desgarraba su alma cada Toxcatl, cada luna… La envidia envenenó su corazón durante siglos… milenios… mientras se imaginaba en el lugar de esas diosas, mientras fingía no querer ser un guerrero digno de su dios. Los había odiado a todos –a Xochiquetzal, a Xilonen, a cada uno de los heraldos que atrajeron la mirada del dios…

—Puedo sentir tu rabia, hermano. No te hace bien en tu situación actual.

Quetzalcóatl respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones del aire nocturno. Luego bajó la mirada a su hermano gemelo, empecinado en mantener su forma animal.

—Lo sé —mediosonrió —. Soy así de idiota.

—Solo eres así de idiota cuando él está envuelto —sacudió la cabeza Xólotl.

—Has vuelto muy pronto. ¿No tienes fiestas que atender después de tanto tiempo sin poder salir?

Xolótl se puso en pie y se le acercó hasta que su hocico tocó la rodilla de su hermano. Quetzalcóatl se acuclilló ante él y le rascó detrás de las orejas, con ternura.

—He visto a Ilamatecuhtli y Huehuetéotl.

—¿Y?

—Ambos me han dicho lo mismo —. Fijó en Quetzalcóatl sus ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza —. Que tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

Un gruñido erizó el lomo de Xólotl ante la intervención.

Tezcatlipoca avanzó hasta ellos, ignorando al dios del inframundo.

—Quetzalcóatl…

El dios serpiente suspiró y sin enderezarse, sostuvo a su hermano gemelo más cerca de sí, apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza.

—Renacer. Para recuperar mi esencia divina, debo renacer —. Su mirada se elevó al cielo en que la luna colgaba silenciosa —. Como tuvo que renacer Tonatiuh para convertirse en sol.

_Yo te prometo contigo_

_Envejecer_

**_La promesa, Melendi_ **

[1] Nombre de la estrella matutina, Venus, con la cual es identificada Quetzalcóatl.

[2] Mi Príncipe Flor.


	11. Chapter 11

_…love is not some kind of victory march, no_

_It's a cold and it's a very lonely Hallelujah_

**** **_Hallelujah, Leonard Cohen_ **

_Muerto._

_Sintió el dolor atravesarle como si mil cuchillos de pedernal cortaran su carne, desangraran sus venas, voltearan sus entrañas…_

_Muerto._

_El silencio apagó el mundo, cubriéndolo de bruma._

_A tientas, abandonó sus aposentos en las Casas Primordiales. A su paso, el frío y la oscuridad ennegrecieron los corredores, devoraron los murales, corroyeron el oro y el jade._

_Su idea. Una vez más había sido su idea purificar al mundo, rehacer a la humanidad, elegir un nuevo sol… y ahora Quetzalcóatl estaba muerto._

_Cihuatlampa estaba silencioso, como su corazón, como el vacío dentro de él. Se derrumbó de rodillas en el piso helado. Sus uñas rasgaron la piedra y el jaguar rugió, desgarrando carne y huesos, destrozando para mostrar su furia y su dolor al mundo._

_Destrozaría a Mictlantecuhtli. Borraría el Mictlán de las memorias del mundo. Arrasaría la tierra que bebía la sangre de Quetzalcóatl._

_Un latido… dos latidos… un suspiro…_

_El viento se arremolinó en torno a sus tobillos, sus piernas, sus caderas… Envolvió su torso como un abrazo y rizó su melena oscura… Acarició sus mejillas y sus labios contraídos. Sus ojos se entornaron y dejó que el viento lo llenara todo con suspiros, con gemidos, con cantos, con risas…_

_Cuando abrió los ojos, su corazón latía pausado, su piel era de nuevo una perfección de obsidiana y estrellas. Tendido de espaldas en el suelo, permitió que el lejano canturreo de la serpiente entre las nubes encontrara su centro._

_Un segundo. La ausencia de Quetzalcóatl había durado un pestañazo en la edad del universo –tal vez cientos de años mortales –pero el mundo se había roto en torno a él en ese brevísimo instante._

_Se sentó, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Cihuatlampa volvía a zumbar con el canto y la risa de las mujeres. Tezcatlipoca se puso en pie y huyó antes de que alguien le encontrara allí. Cuando volviera a ver a su hermano, le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas por la estupidez que cometiera, por la insensatez que le hiciera caer en las trampas de Tzontémoc._

_………………………………_

No había querido escucharlo. Escapó de él y de la facilidad con que Quetzalcóatl hundía sus afiladas uñas allí donde nadie más llegaba dentro de él. No quería entender.

Muerto. Muerto. ¿Por qué todos hablaban de la muerte como si fuera algo sencillo? Como si fuera posible dominarla a gusto.

Como siempre, Quetzalcóatl tenía ideas, planes, respuestas para todo… pero Tezcatlipoca no quería escucharlo. Se diluyó en la noche, se hizo humo y rencor, ignorando la expresión dolida de su hermano, de su amante. Se fue consciente de que no podría seguirlo, atado como estaba a su cuerpo mortal.

Se dejó caer a la tierra, rompiéndose en la figura oscura del jaguar.

—Tepeyollotl…

Alzó la cabeza, gruñéndole a la diosa.

Mictecacíhuatl fingió ignorar su mal genio y avanzó hacia la luz – su falda acariciando el pasto y sus largas trenzas balanceándose tras ella. Flores de cempasúchil coronaban su rostro pintado de rojo, blanco y negro.

—No —rugió, mostrándole los colmillos.

Ella torció la boca en una mueca.

—Mañana es el último día de mis fiestas —suspiró, volviendo a fijar la mirada en el pueblo iluminado —. No planeaba pasarlo aquí.

—Nadie te está reteniendo.

Mictecacíhuatl no se movió.

—Esa manía que tienen tú y Xólotl de hablar en esa forma animal —musitó, frotándose los brazos desnudos —. Me ponen los pelos de punta.

—No nos escuches entonces. No nos hables.

—Es un año interesante, ¿no crees? —continuó ella como si no le hubiese escuchado —. Tantos de nosotros de regreso… tantos reunidos en el mismo lugar… Debe de ser una señal —. Elevó el rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos —. El mundo cambia demasiado aprisa y creo que hemos perdido el ritmo.

—¿Qué quieres, Mictecacíhuatl?

—Mi esposo vino a verte.

—Quería saber si la humanidad será destruida.

—Por supuesto. ¿Lo será?

Tezcatlipoca sacudió la cabeza y se echó en la tierra húmeda, apoyando la cabeza en las patas cruzadas.

—Quetzalcóatl no lo permitiría. Tonto —rezongó furioso —. Siempre el mismo tonto. Pensando que la humanidad puede ser arreglada… salvada. Pensando que puede lograr lo imposible.

—¿Y no es eso lo atractivo de Ehécatl? ¿No es eso lo que lo hace tan… valioso? Después de todo, sí que logra cosas que parecen imposibles… como volver por sí mismo. ¿Por qué no le concedes el beneficio de la duda?

Tezcatlipoca masculló entre dientes.

—Xólotl te fue con el cuento.

—Mhm… tal vez. Solo se preocupa por su hermano. A diferencia de **_otros_** , Xólotl conoce el corazón de Quetzalcóatl… al menos lo suficiente para saber que él te necesita ahora —. Giró de frente a él y con los brazos cruzados debajo de los senos, señaló, con una ceja arqueada: —Esperaste casi cuatrocientos años por su regreso… recorriste el mundo como un alma en pena… te negaste a destruir a la humanidad porque él no lo habría querido… ¿y ahora lo abandonas? ¿Acaso no tienes lo que tanto anhelaste? ¿Por qué lo dejarías escapar?

—¡Él quiere dejarme! ¡De nuevo! —estalló, irguiéndose —. No…

Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Con un rugido impaciente, se alejó de ella, paseando de un lado a otro.

—Si ya volvió una vez, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo una segunda?... ¿tercera?... ¿milésima vez? ¿Dudas de los hilos que entretejen sus almas juntas, Teyocoyani?

………………………………

_¿Dudas de los hilos que entretejen sus almas juntas?_

Eso nunca. Si algo daba por cierto en el mundo, eran los hilos que le ataban a Quetzalcóatl, que les hacían dos caras de la misma moneda. Él lo sabía; pero incluso ahora, seguía dudando que el otro dios viera esos lazos como él lo hacía.

Contempló la casa desde la calle. El poder de Ehécatl flotaba fuera de la construcción con el lejano eco de cantos y el girar de calendarios de piedra.

El jaguar se difuminó en volutas de humo para elevarse en la silueta oscura de su forma primigenia.

_¿Dudas de los hilos que entretejen sus almas juntas?_

La casa estaba silenciosa, faltando solo unos minutos para el alba. Tezcatlipoca se dirigió a la alcoba.

De pie ante la puerta, contempló el lecho revuelto, las sábanas en que la impresión de dos cuerpos seguía latente. La esencia del sexo vibraba aún en la recámara.

Con pasos lentos, silenciosos, acortó la distancia hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, aspirando el aroma a miel y aguanieve mezclado a sudor. Se llenó los pulmones con el perfume de Quetzalcóatl, convenciéndose de que otra vez podía sentirlo, cual si todavía una parte de él creyera que los últimos tres días fueran un sueño, una alucinación.

—Estoy justo aquí, Yohualli. No necesitas buscarme en tus memorias.

Alzó el rostro, irguiéndose sobre un codo y contempló al joven en el umbral. Sin palabras, le tendió una mano.

Quetzalcóatl no se hizo de rogar. Acudió a la silenciosa llamada y se dejó atrapar por el brazo que rodeó su cintura estrecha, tiró de él al nido cálido del lecho y el cuerpo oscuro del otro dios.

En su forma divina, Tezcatlipoca era mucho más amplio, más alto, colosal ante el cuerpo adolescente de Ikal Manuel. Lo atrapó bajo su peso, casi escondiéndolo de la luz rosácea que entraba por la ventana.

Quetzalcóatl elevó el rostro, ofreciendo labios entreabiertos al beso que no llegó a reclamar su boca. Sus dedos escalaron el pecho, bordeando el espejo que parecía fundirse con la carne negra y se enredaron en la trenza que caía por delante de un hombro.

—Siempre estás aquí —susurró Tezcatlipoca cerca de sus labios, sin tocarlo más allá de sus alientos mezclándose —. En mi pecho… en mi alma… Dueles como si arrancaran mi corazón mil veces… y eres un dolor dulce, mi joya del viento.

—Así es nuestro amor, mi príncipe amado. Para que dure, el amor debe doler tanto como nos perfuma el alma.

—¿Quieres que siempre sangre por ti, Ehécatl?

—Quiero ser quien siempre sane tu dolor, Yohualli.

Tiró de él, presionando con los dedos en su nuca, obligándole a inclinar la cabeza hasta que sus bocas se encontraron finalmente en un beso voraz, anhelante.

—No me pidas que te deje ir de nuevo —ordenó Tezcatlipoca —. No lo entiendes… No lo has sentido nunca… el dolor de perder a quien amas.

Por un momento, las palabras flotaron sobre ellos, pesadas, casi tangibles.

Quetzalcóatl echó la cabeza atrás para observarlo a través de las pestañas oscuras.

—Tezca…

—Cuando dejé de sentirte… Cuando moriste en Mictlán y dejé de sentirte, fue como perderlo todo… mi esencia, mi nombre, mi corazón… Y ahora, todos estos años, fue como si el dolor adormeciera mi alma, como si ya no fuera capaz de sentir nada… tanto dolor que ya no podía sentirlo rompiéndome por dentro… No puedo pasar por eso de nuevo… No puedo… _No quiero_.

El otro dios guardó silencio. Lentamente, casi con cautela, desanudó sus manos del cuello de Tezcatlipoca y dejó deslizar las yemas de sus dedos, trazando la mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada.

Ojos de oro encontraron ojos de plata ahumada y durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Voy a volver —aseguró Quetzalcóatl con fiera determinación —. No importa cuánto me tome… yo siempre volveré a ti, hermano mío… corazón mío.

Al fin Tezcatlipoca descendió a por su boca y se fundieron en un beso inmóvil.

Cuando se apartaron, el dios de la noche dibujó un sendero de suaves impresiones de sus labios entreabiertos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del joven.

—Déjanos disfrutar el tiempo que tengamos juntos —susurró con tono espeso como miel —. Me quedaré contigo. Lo pensaremos mejor… buscaremos una solución juntos.

Quetzalcóatl ahogó el suspiro que subió a sus labios y asintió en silencio, rindiéndose a los deseos de su compañero. No importaba si él sabía que era imposible hallar otra solución: accedería a lo que Tezcatlipoca quisiera. En su interior, se prometió que encontraría una forma de arreglarlo todo –una forma que no causara más dolor a su hermano.

………………………………

Quetzalcóatl abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente. Volteó la cabeza y contempló el espacio vacío a su lado en el lecho. Extendió una mano y la dejó correr por la huella cálida del cuerpo ausente.

Debió adivinar que sucedería de este modo. Debió prever que Tezcatlipoca no le dejaría alejarse una vez que le tuviera. Amaba eso de él –la firmeza con que se aferraba a lo que le pertenecía, con garras y colmillos, destrozándolo antes que perderlo. En el fondo, él también era así; pero había aprendido a ceder, a doblarse para conservar intacto aquello que le era preciado –durante milenios había guardado distancia, había escondido en su pecho su amor y sus ansias… para no romper ese delicado equilibrio que le mantenía unido a Tezcatlipoca.

Comprendía, y hasta aceptaba, el razonamiento del otro dios. Él también tenía miedo… miedo de perderse, de regresar a ese limbo de insensibilidad y espera, anhelando… anhelando… Pero a diferencia de Tezcatlipoca, él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con este cuerpo mortal: cada hora era un suplicio, sintiendo el poder pugnando por estallar, por romper la débil cáscara que le reprimía… Si su esencia explotaba y destruía esta forma material, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Se encontraría a sí mismo nuevamente? ¿Se perdería?

Con un resoplido impaciente, giró sobre sí mismo y abandonó el lecho. Recogió los pantalones que usara unas horas antes cuando fueran a la cocina para que él pudiera alimentarse y buscó una camiseta sin mangas entre las ropas que ahora parecían dispersarse por todo el cuarto. Hizo un mohín, observando el desorden y agitando una mano cual si quisiera espantar la imagen, salió de la alcoba.

Descalzo, fue a la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta al ver al perro que se sostenía en las patas traseras para husmear en un plato encima de la mesa.

—Los perros no deberían de comer dulces —señaló, alzando una ceja.

Xólotl volteó la cabeza sobre un hombro mientras se relamía el hocico embadurnado de merengue.

—Pensé que nunca despertarías. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue Tezcatlipoca?

—A sacar al niño colibrí de su encierro depresivo. Supongo que no quiso escuchar nada de…

—Acordamos tomarnos las cosas con calma.

Xólotl descendió para apoyarse en sus cuatro patas.

—Eso no me lo creo ni yo.

—Tú eres yo… en versión canina —se encogió de hombros Quetzalcóatl.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree él que durará vuestra felicidad? Es evidente que tú no…

—¡Fuego! ¡Ayuda! ¡Fuego! ¡Auxilio!

Los chillidos cortaron el ocaso, congelando a ambos.

Quetzalcóatl se movió ligeramente en dirección a la puerta.

—Es Suchatl —susurró —. La nieta de doña Engracia.

— Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, no —ladró Xólotl. Cuando su hermano volteó a mirarle, agregó: —No eres un dios.

Quetzalcóatl abrió la boca; pero solo profirió un siseo furioso.

—¡Fuego! ¡Mi abuela está dentro! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Lala! ¡Bebé! ¡Ayuda, alguien! ¡Ikal!

Xólotl sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba: apenas el nombre mortal atravesó el aire gritado por la desgarrada voz femenina, Quetzalcóatl giró en los talones y abandonó la casa tan rápido como si hubiese recuperado todo su poder.

_No sé qué tienen las flores, Llorona, las flores del camposanto_

_Que cuando las mueve el viento, Llorona, parece que están llorando_

**_La Llorona, Chavela Vargas[1]_ **

[1] _Porque las amarguras son menos amargas cuando las canta Chavela Vargas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no lo notaron, la cuenta total de capítulos aumentó en uno. Síp, solo nos queda el capítulo final y un pequeño epílogo. 
> 
> No quería publicar este capítulo hasta que no estuviera terminada la historia, para subirlos todos juntos; pero últimamente ha sido difícil escribir y pensé en darme un autoimpulso XD -no parece estar funcionando. De cualquier modo, a ustedes, bellas personas que siguen este fic, si demoro en actualizar, no desesperen: prometo regresar aunque no puedo garantizar fecha exacta.   
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
